


What Difference Does it Make

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum are best friends. They have been for the longest time but everyone believes they're dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I desperately wanted to go back to writing but I'm on a serious slump.
> 
> This fic is just my poor way of trying to get back into the mood 'cause you know even if the plot fails, JJP prevails.

It all started with Jackson begging him as soon as he entered the classroom with the said guy clinging to him and giving him the widest puppy eyes he has seen on the man (and believe him, he has seen Jackson’s puppy eyes more times than he’d like to admit) while simultaneously making his journey to his seat nearly impossible.

“Jackson, it’s fucking 8 am and you’re already giving me a head ache.” He tried his best to detach the overgrown dog that’s still hanging off him. “At least let me settle down to my seat.”

“But Jinyoung, this is important!”

Jinyoung sighed. Whatever Jackson’s on about, he’s sure it’s not _that_ important. The boy is just theatrical and overreacting, as always.

“Okay, what is it? And it better be good or else I won’t help you with that anatomy report we have to submit next week.” Jinyoung felt a small sense of victory when Jackson whined and actually looked like he’s close to tears.

“But you know I don’t know shit about anatomy! It’s not my fault I can’t understand the human body!”

“Oh shut up. If only you’d study normally instead of _using_ Mark’s body as reference, I’m sure you’ll understand just fine.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. As much as he’d like to disagree, Jackson is smart. He wouldn’t have been accepted to Seoul National University’s Department of Medicine and Surgery _and_ be in the same classes as Jinyoung is if he was actually dumb. It’s just that Jackson has a peculiar way of doing things.

“Hey! Mark is a perfect specimen of a man and he helps me study just fine. But before we get too distracted by my man’s utter beauty, I’ll have you know that I booked us dinner at that new five-star Italian restaurant that opened downtown so clear your schedule after classes, if you have any.”

Jinyoung shook his head in defeat. Trust Jackson to arrange things without his consent. “Why though? What’s the occasion?”

“They’re having a special eat-all-you-can menu that’s exclusive to groups of four people so I needed you to tag along.”

“Wait, you said four people and I’m sure you’re bringing Mark, but who’s the fourth person?”

“Who else, you dummy! Of course, it’s your boyfriend. We can just treat is as our first double date!” At that, Jackson screeched loudly. Loud enough to earn hisses from their classmates who positively aren’t fully alive yet considering it’s just 8 fucking am.

“And Jaebum agreed to this?” Due to reasons Jinyoung can’t understand, their friends and the other people who know them just started calling Jaebum his boyfriend when in reality, they’re just best friends. Honestly, good naturedly and platonically _best friends._  Sure, he and Jaebum tried to tell and _explain_ to everyone that they aren’t an item just to get told that ‘they didn’t have to be shy about admitting their relationship’ and that everyone _supports_ their romance. It was weird at first but everyone was so into believing it that he and Jaebum started to just ignore the whole situation. Nothing’s changed with their dynamics after all, just them being a couple in public. Who cares, it’s not that either Jaebum or he has a love interest at the moment so everything’s chill.

“Nope but you will ask him.”

“And why do you think he’ll agree to this? For all we know, he’s busy.”

“He might be busy but he loves you and I’m sure that when he hears you’re asking him out for a double date with your best friend, he’ll have no choice but to agree.”

“Who said you’re my best friend?” Jackson pouted and was about to retort when the professor entered and shouted at them to settle down. Jinyoung chuckled at Jackson’s defeated face then turned around and got his pen and notebook out, ready to start the awful day of learning. _God, why did he sign up for three-hour 8am Chemistry? Fuck, Jackson. It was his idea._

An hour into the lecture, Jinyoung started getting bored. He pulled out his phone and discreetly sent a message.

_Hyung, are you busy after classes?_

It’s not that he wants to indulge Jackson, it’s just that after a week of slaving, he wants to unwind and the thought of good food is very much appealing. He felt his phone vibrate under his desk.

_Aren’t you in class right now?_

_I don’t have anything after classes. Why?_

_You know the new Italian restaurant downtown? The five-star one? Jackson wants to go_

It took another five minutes before his phone vibrated with a new incoming message.

_Why does it include me if Jackson asked you?_

_We’re going with Mark-hyung. Double date_

_And you agreed? You indulged him?_

_I may or may not want to try their menu. It’s five-star after all_

_You could do that on your own, you know. You don’t need me to eat_

_But it is a double date and I refuse to third wheel_

_Fine._

_Also, you could’ve told me at lunch. We’re still meeting right?_

_Yes but I’m bored and the professor is talking nonsense chemistry and I haven’t had my coffee yet_

_I’m actually at Starbucks. Want anything?_

_Oh my god hyung, I love you. I’ll have the usual_

_It’s your fault for getting a class that early_

_No. It’s Jackson’s_

Jinyoung focused on the lecture again and tried his best to understand the shit his professor is saying. However after fifteen minutes, he looked around and found that everyone else seemed as confused as him. _Guess, it’s not just me._ And then he felt his phone vibrate twice.

The first message was from Jackson:

_Dude, Im so bored n I dont understand shit about what Mr. Kang is saying_

He closed the message and opened the other text.

_I’m outside._

He smiled and got up. He also didn’t miss Jackson’s curious stare when he walked out of the room.

“Hey, hyung!” Jinyoung greeted when he saw Jaebum sitting at one of the benches outside.

“Here, I got your Americano.” He gave Jinyoung the venti-sized drink at which Jinyoung moaned when the bitter taste of coffee hit his tongue. “You don’t have to be dramatic. Jackson’s rubbing off of you.”

“Do not compare me to that idiot.” He scoffed. Then, he noticed the paper bag on Jaebum’s side. “What are those?”

“Oh yeah, I got you a sandwich, figured you haven’t eaten yet.”

Jaebum’s right and he didn’t notice how hungry he is until faced with food. “Thank you, hyung. But I gotta go back now.”

“Alright, I’m on my way to class anyways.”

Jaebum headed to the engineering building and Jinyoung went back inside his class. If the professor noticed the coffee and sandwich he has, he didn’t show it and Jinyoung’s glad that Mr. Kang isn’t completely heartless and actually allows his students to eat during his lectures.

His phone vibrated again in his pocket. He should’ve known Jackson would be nosey.

_OMG whered u get the coffee_

_Was it Jaebum hyung_

_It’s Jaebum hyung, isnt it_

_Am I rite or wrng_

_Yes, it’s hyung. What’s the big deal?_

_That is pure love right there_

_I cant believe it_

_Heloves u so much jinyoungie_

_Oh shut up. It’s not a big deal._

_So u say but have u seen mark do that to me_

_Nope_

_Not because he doesnt love me but hes busy n I understand that_

_But Jaebum hyung went out of his way to buy you bfast_

_Thats beautiful_

_He didn’t go out of his way. He was at Starbucks and asked if I wanted coffee. Why are you so dramatic?_

_Whatever_

_I dont understand y u wont admit Jaebum hyung is ur sugar daddy_

Jinyoung almost spat the drink on the guy in front of him. Almost. He turned around and glared at Jackson who only had the audacity to shrug as if all he did was tell the truth. One of these days, Jinyoung swore, he will make Jackson Wang pay.

 

 

Lunch time came around and he let Jackson lead the way to the shared cafeteria their university has. The food’s not that great but it’s the nearest joint where the four of them can meet regularly at lunch. They spotted Mark and Jaebum on a table at the very far corner.

Jackson immediately draped himself over Mark and gave him a kiss. “I missed you.”

“It’s not been a day, Jackson. You literally saw me this morning.” Mark said, sounding tired but if one listens clearly, they’ll hear the softness underneath it.

“But that’s four hours ago! And Jinyoung is no fun to be with, at all.”

“I’m pretty sure Jinyoung’s all right.” Jackson pouted and Mark chuckled.

“Yeah, Jackson’s just being his usual shit self so everything’s fine.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“So Jinyoung mentioned dinner?” Jaebum, thankfully, veers the topic to something else.

Mark raised an eyebrow as if in question and Jackson eagerly explained, “Double date! The eat-all-you-can promo at that new restaurant is only applicable to groups of four people. So I thought, why not just have a double date!”

“Only you would come up to such ideas.” Mark said but obviously amused and ending the conversation.

Jaebum stood up and tagged Jinyoung by the wrist. “Come on, Jinyoung. Let’s buy food. I’m starving.”

Jinyoung shook his head, “You’re always hungry hyung. What’s new?”

Mark and Jackson heard a _Yah! Where’s the respect?_ before the two gets swallowed by the crowd of hungry college students.

“I can’t believe those two. They keep on denying their relationship when they’re clearly head over heels with each other.”

“Maybe they have their reason, Jackson. Not every relationship is as easy as ours.”

 

And with that, lunch quickly ended and the four of them had to go back to their remaining classes.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an accomplishment that I've been able to cook up another chapter this soon.  
> Here you go, enjoy!

Jinyoung stares in front of his wardrobe, thinking of what to wear amongst the seemingly identical long sleeves hanging and khaki pants folded neatly in the corner. It’s a five-star restaurant, he ought to look classy but he doesn’t want to be overdressed. It is also Friday, meaning they can go somewhere else after dinner. He chose to send Jackson a text.

_What are you wearing? And do we have plans after dinner?_

_Im wearing a button down shirt. Just wear whatever longsleeves u hav nerd_

_We could watch a movie or something_

_Club? Bar? Anything goes_

_Were young n free my bro_

Jackson’s answer didn’t really help but he shouldn’t have expected anything more from him. He sighed and just took out a light blue button down that fits him really nice paired with a slim fitting black pants. His phone vibrated,

_I’m downstairs. Should I go up or will you go down?_

_I’m almost done. I’ll be going down in a second, hyung_

Jinyoung hurried down from the condominium unit he’s living. It’s probably a lot nicer than what any other college student has but his parents bought it for him as a gift when he entered university and he’s thankful for them. He didn’t like being called a spoiled brat so he tries to work as hard as he can to prove that he’s so much more than his parents’ wealth but it wouldn’t change the fact that he’s rich. At least he has friends aka Jaebum, Jackson and Mark who floats in the same boat as him so he can just be himself.

He spots a familiar Audi idling in the driveway and walks to it. Jinyoung heard the door unlock and got into the passenger seat, strapping his seatbelt and smiling up to the man behind the wheels.

“Hi, hyung.” Jinyoung says noticing Jaebum’s outfit for the night, an all-black ensemble. Black button down shirt that’s folded neatly up to his elbows with the top two buttons opened and a similarly black skinny jeans. “Wow, who died?”

“You, if you don’t shut up now.” The reply might be threatening but Jaebum is smiling and they’ve been bickering for as long as he can remember so Jinyoung doesn’t mind a little bit. “Where’s the restaurant again? You know, Jackson didn’t even tell me the name when I called him a while ago saying that you know already.” Jaebum pulls out of the driveway and into the main street. “I don’t know why you knowing where it is can be relevant when _I_ was the one asking.”

“Duh, it’s because he knows we’ll be going together and maybe also because you’re my _boyfriend_.” He inputs the address to the car’s GPS and then connected his phone to play some music.

“I still don’t know why everyone believes we’re dating. We’ve been friends with Jackson and Mark for years and I can’t recall a time wherein we acted like we are, even remotely.”

“How do couples act anyways?” Jinyoung hits play on his phone and a sexy beat comes through the speakers. Jaebum looks at him and grins in approval at his song selection.

“Exactly. Plus, the only couple we’ve been around with are Mark and Jackson. And we _definitely_ don’t act like them.” Jaebum makes a disgusted face and then they both laugh.

They became silent after but it’s nothing awkward. Jaebum continues to drive and Jinyoung scrolls through his phone. It’s familiar and comforting like how their friendship is.

“Hyung, I forgot to tell you that your mom called me last night.”

“Why would she call you though?” Jaebum glances at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, she asked if you’re doing okay. She’s worried because you haven’t updated her for a while so she asked me.” Jaebum just hummed in response. “I told her you’re feeling sick but not to worry since I’ve been taking good care of you.” Jinyoung finishes with a sly smirk and teasing tone.

Jaebum let out an incredulous gasp, “Why would you do that, Jinyoung?”

“Because I wanted her to send her homemade soup and kimchi.”

“You are so evil. You got her worried about me just for food?”

“Yah, you worried her first because you didn’t call.”

“Hyung. That’s Jaebum-hyung to you.” Jaebum ran a hand through his hair. “Now I need to call her and explain, you lying shit.”

“See, I got you to call her.” Jinyoung grins triumphantly. “But don’t forget to ask her for the soup and kimchi. I really do want it.”

 

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum entered the restaurant and went up to the front desk.

“We have a reservation under Jackson Wang.” Jaebum informs the receptionist and Jinyoung didn’t miss the way she froze for a teeny tiny moment then suddenly pasted the brightest smile she probably has. Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Let me look it up.” The receptionist typed into the computer while simultaneously bowing a little, just enough so that her cleavage is on display. Jinyoung rolled his eyes again. “And your name, sir?”

She bats her eyes towards Jaebum, looking through her lashes and Jinyoung has had enough. Before Jaebum can open his mouth, Jinyoung pulled up beside him and intercepted, “Park Jinyoung.”

The woman’s gaze finally left Jaebum’s face and landed on Jinyoung, seemingly surprised. “Sir?”

“Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung said curtly and glared at her. “I believe our friends are already inside and we are starving. So please, if you could hurry up.”

The receptionist floundered for a second, no doubt flustered and ashamed to be caught flirting, before hurrying and leading them inside to a table where Jackson and Mark were already seated. She also left quickly.

“What was that about, Jinyoung? You didn’t have be so harsh on her even if you _are_ starving. She was just trying to help.” Jaebum stated after they’ve settled down in their seats.

Jackson perked up, “What happened?”

“The woman was hitting on him right in front of my face. It was disgusting.” Jinyoung huffed and reached for the menu. “Did you order yet?”

“She was not hitting on me. She was trying to help.”

“Jaebum, she was definitely showing her boobs to you. How come you did not notice?”

“Wait, wait, wait. What exactly happened?” Jackson piped up.

“So the receptionist was flirting with him and you snapped at her?” Mark spoke, seemingly amused with the whole situation.

“Aaawww! My Jinyoungie is jealous!” Jackson squealed.

“No one is jealous, dumbass. It was just annoying how she acted so indecently. Anyone who saw it would react the same as me.”

Everyone is looking at Jinyoung. Mark with his _What do you think am I? Stupid?_ stare, Jackson with his _Why are you so in denial???_ glare, and Jaebum who just looks at him fondly. As if he was purposely acting cute.

“I hate you, all.”

“No, you don’t. You love me.”

“Especially you, Jackson. I hate you the most.”

Then everyone laughed out loud. They ordered their eat-all-you-can feast and proceeded like nothing happened. It was a good dinner between friends.

They ended up quite hogging their table and just staying in the restaurant, foregoing the idea of hitting a club or a cinema. They spent time exchanging stories of how their week went but not without ordering alcohol. They’re college students after all.

So they’re in their second bottle of wine when Jackson started talking about nonsense again. Well, nonsense in Jinyoung’s opinion.

“I’m really glad we did this tonight. We need more of this double date stuff happening.”

“It’s fun, sure.” Jaebum agreed.

“You know, I was almost gonna believe you two aren’t really dating since you kept on denying it but you can’t fool me anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so in love with each other, you’re putting Mark and me on second place!”

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at each other, not understanding what Jackson’s on about.

“We haven’t done anything?” Jinyoung offered.

“Yeah, right.” They heard Mark mutter under his breath.

 

 

Jinyoung lay in bed that night, sleep not visiting him even after two hours of forcing himself to slumber. His mind kept on repeating Jackson’s statement during dinner.

_You’re so in love with each other._

_You’re so in love with each other._

_You’re so in love with each other._

Jackson sure has his shipping game on. He turned to his side and looked at the time through his phone. The sudden illumination hurt his eyes but he adjusted soon after. It says 2am.

He sighed and laid on his back once again. Opening Facebook, he started scrolling through and watching random videos. After some time, his phone vibrated with an incoming message.

_Why are you still awake?_

_It’s almost 3am. Sleep, Jinyoung._

_Hypocrite of you to call me out when you’re awake too._

_Sleep._

_Fine. Good night, hyung._

_Good night, Jinyoung._

And then like a wave hitting the shore, Jinyoung is suddenly awash with the day’s fatigue. He finally fell into a deep slumber with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I don't actually know where this is going, just a general idea but the specific details aren't exactly planned out. Hahaha  
> But I promise to do my best and update as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> This chapter is more about JinSon's friendship dynamic with a sprinkle of JJP and MarkSon.  
> I just love hyungline.  
> I wish you all enjoy it!

Jinyoung is undeniably the top student of their class. Everyone knows it, _he_ knows it. It’s something he’s ultimately proud of. Not being a nerd, of course, even though Jackson would disagree, but being so hardworking. He spends hours daily to revise notes and reads chapters in advance after class. He listens diligently during lectures, except for that one three-hour chemistry class at 8am he has, that’s ridiculously boring. He does his homework and assignments way before the designated deadline. So in short, he takes academics very seriously and has almost zero tolerance to bullshit _and_ watching Jackson desperately begs him for help over their upcoming anatomy test tomorrow _after_ rudely barging into his home at 6 fucking am on a Sunday grates on his nerves. He loves Jackson, he really does, but he also wants to kill him. He regrets giving him a key to his house.

Jackson is kneeling on his bed not even letting Jinyoung wake up properly. He grabbed Jinyoung’s blanket and threw it across the room and continued his begging, “Come on Jinyoungie! Mark’s already cooking up breakfast. You can tutor me after we eat and the sooner we start, the earlier we’ll finish! So let’s go!”

Jinyoung is positively murderous. “Why the fuck are you so loud!?”

“Because you won’t wake up!” Jackson immediately grabbed the bed’s headboard when Jinyoung suddenly tried to push him off, “Alright, you’re awake! But you haven’t agreed to help me yet. Please, Jinyoungie!”

Jinyoung let out a very loud and offensive grunt. He can’t believe he made friends with this dumbass idiot and knowing that Jackson won’t just give up, he sighed and yielded, “Okay, okay! I’ll help you. But did you really have to wake me up at fucking 6am on a Sunday?”

“I told you, the earlier we start, the sooner we finish.”

“But it’s a Sunday! We’re supposed to sleep in!”

“Yeah, and I really suck at anatomy so let’s go!”

“Fine! Let me take a quick shower first.” Jinyoung said and stood up, wobbling his way to the en suite bathroom.

Jackson threw his hand in the air, as if winning a battle. Scratch that, he _did_ win a battle.

 

 

They were in Mark’s living room with Jinyoung on the couch, Jackson sprawled on the floor, piles of reference books on the center table and Jinyoung’s notes scattered around them. Mark is seated on a chair by the corner of the room, reading his own notes.

When Jackson let out another whine and Mark chuckled in response, Jinyoung can’t help but snap. “Jackson, just answer the questions I made as quickly as you can so I can verify how bad you really are and mock you in advance for failing tomorrow’s test.” Jackson just glared at him in response. Jinyoung then looked at Mark, “And you Mark-hyung, I don’t understand why you’re giggling there as if what Jackson’s doing is cute. It is not.”

Jackson was about to protest but was cut off by Jinyoung’s murderous glare and went back to agonizing why the hell muscles are named in Latin.

“You have to admit it, Jinyoung. The way Jackson pouts and whines is cute, like a puppy.”

“I don’t have to admit anything.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Mark is _so_ whipped. “Why is Jackson studying at your house, anyways?”

“Because he said so.” Mark said with such nonchalance like it was the most natural thing in the world, to succumb to Jackson Wang’s requests. Jinyoung can’t believe them.

“I need Mark to study. He helps me a lot.” Jackson interjected.

“Excuse me? Then why do you need me then? And I hate to break it to you but Mark is an applied maths major, he can’t help you shit.”

“Well, his _face_ helps me study.” Jackson then stuck his tongue out to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed and looked at the wall clock. It says 11:30am, they’ve been studying for around four hours now and even if he likes reading, his back is becoming stiff and he’s actually getting dizzy from all the Latin nomenclatures stupid scientists seem to come up with. He swears, anatomists only name body parts in Latin because it sounds cooler than in English. He sighed again.

“You know, I’m hungry. It’s almost lunch anyways, do you want me to buy food or something?” Mark offered and Jinyoung realized that he is getting hungry too.

“Oh I know! Tell Jaebum-hyung to buy us food!” Jackson says like a very excited puppy.

“Why Jaebum-hyung? And why are you so excited? We saw him yesterday.” Jinyoung inquires.

“Because then we’ll be complete and we can chill after, maybe watch a movie. And he can help me study too!”

“Uhm, Jaebum’s an engineering major?”

“So? He’s handsome too. He can inspire me.” Jackson reasoned out to which Jinyoung just rolled his eyes again. “Jinyoungie, if you keep on rolling your eyes like that, they might stick at the back of your head and never come back again!”

Mark laughed as if the joke was funny and just shrugged when Jinyoung looked at him accusingly.

“So come on! Tell Jaebum-hyung to bring over some food, Jinyoung.”

“Why should it be me, Jackson?”

“Because boyfriends? Duh.”

“Fine. But you have to finish that questionnaire before hyung arrives.”

Jackson feigned a heart attack, “You’re so cruel! I don’t know how Jaebum-hyung puts up with you.”

Jinyoung turned to Mark, “Hyung, how do you deal with his dramatic ass every day?”

“Beats me. Ask yourself, you’re his best friend.” Mark answered, grinning.

And as cliché as it may be, Jinyoung rolled his eyes again then pulled out his phone and messaged Jaebum.

_Hey, hyung! Are you busy?_

_Do you perhaps wanna buy food and hang out?_

_Study maybe?_

_Why so sudden? Unless…_

_You’re with Jackson, aren’t you?_

_And Mark-hyung._

_I’m at Mark-hyung’s place._

_Jackson dragged me here to study._

_And he wants me to buy you guys food._

_Exactly._

_What if I don’t want to?_

_I’m kinda hungry too, hyung._

_Okay. Fine._

_What do you want?_

 

Jinyoung asks Jackson and Mark, “Jaebum-hyung asks what food to buy.”

“Pizza!”

“Galbijjim or any spicy stew.”

 

_Jackson wants pizza._

_Mark-hyung wants galbijjim._

_I asked you though?_

_Oh, I thought everyone._

_I want chicken._

_Chicken it is, then._

_Anything else?_

_Mark-hyung ran out of soda too._

_Please buy some._

_Which soda?_

 

Jinyoung turns to Jackson and Mark again, “I asked hyung to buy soda. What do you want?”

“I actually want milk tea.”

“Mountain Dew.”

 

_Jackson wants milk tea._

_Mark-hyung wants mountain dew._

_You?_

_Pepsi._

_I’ll try to be there as soon as I can._

_Try to endure for a while and not die of starvation, okay?_

_You’re funny._

_I try to be._

 

It took Jaebum around 30 minutes to arrive at Mark’s house. During that time, Jackson actually finishes up the mock exam Jinyoung gave him and to everyone’s surprise, almost perfects it. Jinyoung let out an impressed whistle and thinks that Jackson might not be a total loser after all. Jackson, of course, had a more enthusiastic reaction wherein he let out a victorious howl then gathered the papers by Jinyoung’s feet and tore them all to shreds. It took a very shocked Jinyoung a couple of seconds to shriek and immediately check if those papers are any of his notes. Much to everyone’s relief, the papers, which now lay in pieces, are only scratch papers filled with Jackson’s doodles. Or else, it would’ve been Jackson. By the floor. Ripped to pieces.

“Why does everyone look like they’re going to bolt any minute now?” Jaebum asks. Like with Jackson, all of them have a copy of each other’s house keys and he happens to enter Mark’s abode with everyone sporting hard expressions.

“Hyung! Finally, I’m starving!” Jackson broke the tension and ran up to Jaebum.

“Don’t mind us, Jaebum. We were just having a moment.” Mark said and helped Jinyoung clear the table off of books and papers. He stacked them at the corner of the living room. “Put the food here. I guess we’re done studying, anyways.”

“Yeah, I won’t let Jackson near my notes again anytime soon. Ever. I’ve had enough.” Jinyoung adds.

“What? I did not harm any of your nerdy writings! You don’t have the right to look at me like that.” Jackson puffs and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Like you’re a big joke?”

“Wow, Jinyoung. Way to treat your best friend.”

“You’re funny.”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. Jaebum, put the food down and let’s just eat.” Mark gestured for Jaebum.

“This is weird. Why is Jinyoung and Jackson being pissy with each other?” Jaebum just seemed more confused.

Jinyoung was about to explain when Jackson piped up, “Don’t listen to him. You’ll be biased.”

“Then, _you_ tell me. What exactly happened, Jackson?”

“I may or may not have scared him by tearing up papers he thought were his anatomy notes.” Jackson said sheepishly. He felt Jaebum getting protective over Jinyoung and immediately added, “It wasn’t his notes. They were scratch papers. I swear!”

Jaebum sighed, somewhat used to Jackson and Jinyoung’s friendship dynamics to actually deem the situation serious. “You all are a bunch of kids.”

“Did you just call me a kid, hyung?”

“Only Mark can call me a kid!”

“Why is this all chicken, Jaebum?”

Jackson, as if forgetting their previous argument, points a finger at Jinyoung. “You traitor! You told him to buy chicken!”

“Oh just shut up and eat. You didn’t pay anyways.” Jinyoung tugs Jaebum’s wrist and led him to sit beside him at the couch.

Mark and Jackson settled by the floor with Mark muttering, “Not even my mountain dew.”

“I can’t believe you’re so biased with Jinyoung, hyung. I really wanted pizza.” Jackson said, face stuffed with chicken and holding another leg on both hands.

“You should’ve texted me then instead of asking Jinyoung to do it.” Jaebum counters and opened a can of Pepsi for Jinyoung.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung were put on clean up duty after and they ended up mending their friendship which was splintered with betrayal and lies, all according to Jackson, over washing the dishes. Mark and Jaebum decided which movie to watch and they all lazed the whole afternoon away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> Comment, suggest, react, anything will make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So I keep on having several writer's blocks but I really wanted to post another chapter so I forced myself to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

It was a typical Wednesday morning, the sun is bright and the sky is clear, and Jinyoung is on his way to class. But instead of driving there by his own, he’s riding shotgun in Jaebum’s Audi after spending the night in his penthouse of a condo unit. _Lucky bastard_ , Jinyoung thinks. _He gets so spoiled by his parents for being the only son._

“You know hyung, I still don’t get it why you chose to live in that big apartment on your own.”

“To be honest, I don’t know myself. Dad just bought it and gave it to me. We didn’t talk about it either.” Jaebum shrugged, “I think I didn’t really care where I’ll live as long as I get to have a place of my own.”

“Wow, spoken like a true spoiled brat.” Jinyoung teased.

“Respect your hyung.” Jaebum frowned as he maneuvered the car into a Starbucks drive-thru. They left Jaebum’s house 30 minutes late because Jaebum overslept and Jinyoung didn’t have the heart to wake the elder up since he looked so peaceful and worry-free. And now, they didn’t have the time to sit down with a proper breakfast so they just have to get by with coffee and overpriced sandwiches. “Jackson keeps on disrespecting me because he keeps on seeing you do.”

Jinyoung laughed, “For your information _hyung_ , Jackson has always been a little shit so it’s not my fault.”

Jaebum sighed but totally not from exasperation, more like from _fondness._ And he can’t really deny that Jackson, all by himself, is a disrespectful brat. “Two venti Americanos and two of that double smoked bacon whatever sandwiches.” Jaebum says to the machine and proceeded forward to pay and get their food.

“Really hyung? You couldn’t even say the whole name of the sandwich? It was literally written there. And who told you to order for me?” Jinyoung huffed.

“Please, as if I don’t know what you always order.” Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

“But I what if I wanted to try something new?”

“Well, do you?”

“No.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the smug grin Jaebum is now sporting, “But that’s not the point. You paid for it too! ”

“And that is a problem because?”

“Because I can pay for my own, hyung.”

“Whatever you say, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum taunted while they drove away from the damn café and to their university.

 

 

It turns out that his first class is cancelled due to his neurology professor having a severe case of flu. She, however, sent them an activity through email to be submitted at her pigeon hole within the day. So while it’s a relief that Jinyoung doesn’t have to sit in and focus on another lecture, he can’t actually waste the whole period. And as if on cue, of course Jackson would disturb him with the whole of two hours.

“Woah there, Mr. Park Jinyoung! What are you wearing?” Jackson bounces up to him.

Jinyoung looked down at his outfit, not noticing anything wrong about it. “A hoodie? What are you on about, Jackson?”

“I know it’s a hoodie, I’m not stupid.” Jackson slaps Jinyoung on the shoulder to which Jinyoung gave a tiny yelp, “But I also know that it’s not yours and belongs to a dude named Jaebum. So fess up.”

While it is true that the hoodie he’s wearing is Jaebum’s, there is no denying it with how much the garment is bigger than him and swallows his frame and with the big bold _aeronautical engineering_ emblazoned at the front, Jinyoung couldn’t understand what the deal about it is.

“Yes, it’s Jaebum hyung’s. What about it?”

“What about it?! What about it?!” Jackson took a moment to calm himself down with three deep breathes, “It’s PDA, Jinyoung.”

“What? How is it PDA? I’m just wearing a damn hoodie.” Jinyoung defended himself.

“Yeah, a hoodie that belongs to your boyfriend! You might as well tell everyone that he owns you, there’ll be _no_ difference.”

Jinyoung can’t believe what his friend is saying. _Is wearing this hoodie really a big deal?_ “I don’t understand what your problem is, Jackson. And in case you forgot, we have an activity to finish so I suggest you leave me alone.” He turned to the other side to grab his Neurology book when he heard a loud gasp and suddenly, Jackson is grabbing his arm. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “What now?”

Jackson is staring at the material he’s gripping, on the surname embroidered at the sleeve of the hoodie Jinyoung’s wearing. “Are you for real? You got his name stitched into this?”

“This _is_ Jaebum hyung’s hoodie. Of course, it’s gonna be his name. He got this when he represented the university on that airplane model competition, _of course_ he’ll have his name on this.”

Jackson shakes his head, “Oh Jinyoungie, why don’t you get it?”

“Get what?” Jinyoung is becoming more and more confused by the second.

“Uh, never mind. Just tell me why you’re wearing this? Yeah, that’s a simpler question.”

If Jinyoung is offended by the condescending tone Jackson has, he showed it by kicking him under the table. “I slept over at hyung’s place and forgot to bring a jacket so he lent me this.”

“So you literally came to class in hyung’s clothes _after_ spending the night at his place?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it?”

“You have no shame, Park Jinyoung, going to school in your man’s clothes after doing the deed. You’ve surpassed me, even.” Jackson wiped away a fake tear and hugged Jinyoung. “I am proud of you.”

“What deed? We just ate and watched a movie? It’s been a while since we both have our schedules cleared and hyung wanted to catch up.”

“You mean, Netflix and chill. Yeah, I know what you did alright.” Jackson smirked like he knows a secret and Jinyoung is starting to get annoyed.

“Just shut up and let me start the activity. You’ve wasted enough of my time.” At that, Jinyoung pulled his earphones out of his messenger bag and put it in his ears, blocking Jackson for the remaining of the class period.

 

 

It’s around 5pm when Jackson dropped Jinyoung to his place. He removed his hoodie and plopped down on the bed. Staring at the discarded piece of clothing on the ground, he pulled out his phone and messaged Jaebum.

 

_Hyung, when do you need the hoodie back?_

_I don’t know. I have a lot of other hoodies though._

_You can keep it for the mean time._

_So you’re giving it to me?_

_I said, keep it for the mean time._

_You already took three of my shirts, mind you._

_But they’re so comfortable!_

_And this hoodie is too._

_Just keep it for now._

_So I’ll have something of mine to wear when I come over at your place._

_You’re too small, your clothes don’t fit me._

_Hey! I’m not small._

_You’re just too broad, you keep on ripping my shirts._

_And as if you’re one to talk._

_Your pants never fit me, flat ass._

_My ass is just fine, thank you._

_You’re the one that has an abnormally huge gluteus maximus_

_And you like my track pants so you can shut up now._

_Did you just say g max?_

_Hahahaha! I bet you google-d that!_

_Thank you for reminding me about your track pants, I can steal those too, hyung._

_I did no such thing!_

_I just remembered Jackson kept on praising Mark’s ass and saying that his gluteus maximus are a gift from the deities._

_And you can buy your own clothes, you know?_

_Stop stealing mine._

_Eeeeewww_

_Jackson is gross._

_You didn’t have to remind me of his anatomy references of Mark hyung._

_It’s not stealing if you aren’t complaining._

_Ha! That rhymed!_

_Well, I’m complaining now._

_Will you just stop being a brat?_

_Never, hyung. Never._

_Whatever._

_Anyways, I have stuff I need to do right now._

_Call you later? Or are you busy?_

_Just some revising but you can call me._

_You don’t have to though if you’re busy._

_Naah, I’m free after this one._

_But if it takes too long, I’ll text you._

_So you won’t wait for me and be all sad when I don’t call._

_As if._

_Alright, alright._

_Later, then._

_Bye, Jinyoungie._

_Bye, hyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> And comment, suggest, react! I really like talking to you guys.
> 
> Thanks again for dropping by!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...YugBam!  
> Hi, everyone! So now, I included Yugyeom and Bambam in the story!  
> enjoy!!!

Parties aren’t really Jinyoung’s cup of tea. He’d very much prefer reading a book while curled up in bed with soft music playing in the background over loud, booming music that hurts his ears and random strangers drunkenly dancing to said noise in a very cramped space but guess where he is now.

It’s Bambam’s birthday, the Thai kid that Jackson decidedly adopted at the beginning of the school year. Jinyoung is sure that it’s not possible to adopt a grown up man which is just a couple years younger but when he told Jackson of his opinion, the Chinese guy cried and wailed at Jinyoung for ruining his dreams of having a family.

_“What would I say to Mark, huh? How can I tell him that the adoption didn’t go as smooth as I planned and that we’re now at risk of losing Bam?” Jackson continues to cry, “Jinyoung, he will file for a divorce! I can’t lose Mark too!”_

_Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose, not believing that Jackson is crying his heart out over a matter like this. “Jackson, you and Mark were never married in the first place.”_

_At that, Jackson’s cries got louder and Jinyoung began to actually worry that he might pass out for crying so much. “Are you trying to tell me that Mark didn’t love me? That he never truly cared when I’ve given him my all?” Jackson hiccupped, “Oh god, Mark doesn’t love me. All this time, he’s just been playing with me. And I’m such an idiot for believing his tricks!” Jinyoung can’t believe what his friend is saying. “Jinyoungie, what do I do? I can’t live without Mark. He’s my everything! I love him so much. Why doesn’t he love me back?”_

_Jackson started throwing things and when Jinyoung realized his friend is indeed serious, he called for Mark._

_“Mark hyung, I need you to come over at Jackson’s place as fast as you can.” Jinyoung cringed when Jackson let out another wail._

_“What’s going on Jinyoung? And is that Jackson crying?” Mark sounded worried._

_“Yes. I’ll explain to you when you arrive but come quick, hyung. I’m starting to be afraid for Jackson.”_

_Jackson locked himself in his room and no matter how much Jinyoung pleaded, he won’t open up. Thankfully, Mark arrived swiftly and Jinyoung explained everything that happened. Jinyoung was totally not prepared for the glare Mark threw at him while shoving him out of Jackson’s apartment. “You should’ve thought better than to say I didn’t love Jackson. Now, look at the mess you’ve made.”_

_“Wh-what? I didn’t say anything like that! Jackson’s just being ridiculous as usual!” Jinyoung said, incredulous and dumbfounded at what’s happening._

_“You’re ridiculous,” was Mark’s last words before he slammed the door close on Jinyoung’s face._

Jinyoung definitely won’t forget that and reminded himself not to question Jackson’s family status ever again. If he said Bambam is his son, then Bambam is son. Even if that made Jinyoung his godfather. So really, he can’t bail out on this party. Jackson and Mark organized it, after all.

He stood casually at Bambam and Yugyeom’s kitchen. In all honesty, Jinyoung can’t stand Yugyeom’s disrespectful ass but he is Bambam’s best friend, leaving him no choice. Their relationship is so tight, they decided to just live in one apartment which is bigger than what two guys needed but not big enough for Bambam and Yugyeom. They _have_ to have enough space for all the weird things they do. For example, dabbing. Jinyoung doesn’t get them but he’s learned from previous mistakes that he should just accept his friends the way they are or the situation will just turn more _abnormal_.

He’s sitting on a high stool by the kitchen counter and sipping his rum and coke while observing all the trashed college students at Bambam and Yugyeom’s living room when he spots a ball of pink hair careening towards him. And before his reflexes can take over, a pair of lanky arms are wrapped around his torso accompanied by loud laughter.

“Jinyoungie hyung, what are you doing here sitting all alone?” Bambam said loudly and so close to his face, Jinyoung winced. “The party is over there.” Bambam pointed towards the living room.

“Oh come on, Bam. You know how much of a loser he is. He _can’t_ socialize.” Yugyeom said from the kitchen entry.

Jinyoung glared at Yugyeom, he forgot that the two are like stale bread, always buy one, get one. “I can socialize just fine, Yugyeom. And respect me, I’m older.”

Yugyeom just stuck out a tongue at him and before he can throw his cup at the younger, Bambam intercepted. “Gyeommie is right, hyung. You should go there and make some friends! Jackson hyung’s already drunk so everything’s more fun!”

Jinyoung doesn’t really want to witness Jackson being inebriated and probably doing shameless stunts _and_ be associated with him. “It’s your birthday Bammie, don’t mind me and enjoy your party. You know I’m not really into this kind of scene.”

Bambam whined, “Gyeom is right. You’re boring.”

“Come on, Bam. Let’s get that cake and eat it fast. I don’t want to be around Jinyoung hyung anymore, I might get infected with his boring attitude.” Yugyeom laughed and tugged Bambam towards the fridge.

“Yah! You’re dead Kim Yugyeom. Don’t let me get my hands on your sorry ass, you brat!” Jinyoung was about to stand and beat up Yugyeom when his phone beeped. A message. He paused and opened it.

_I’m here. Where are you?_

_In the kitchen. About to kill Yugyeom._

Jinyoung started for Yugyeom again but the tall brat ducked away from him and noticing someone, he shouted, ”Hyung! Why are you late?”

Another person entered the kitchen and a deep voice said, “Why are you pouting like that? It’s not your birthday.”

Jinyoung broke into a smile when Jaebum came up beside him and draped an arm over his shoulder. Maybe he’ll be able to enjoy this party, after all. “About time you got here.”

“Sorry, dad called and I got held up.” Jaebum says and then noticed Jinyoung’s cup. “What are you drinking?”

“Rum and coke. You want me to pour you some?” Jinyoung offered and started making a cup for Jaebum even before he responds.

“Eeeeewwww!” Bambam and Yugyeom both exclaimed, disgusted and totally forgetting their cake.

“How come you’re so kind to Jinyoung hyung? I asked you the same and you told me to shut up!” Yugyeom pouted.

“Yeah! And it’s not even his birthday, hyung! It’s mine and you didn’t even greet me.” Bambam whined.

“First of all, I didn’t tell you to shut up, Yugyeom. I asked you why you were pouting.” Jaebum said to then younger one then turned to the other boy in the room, “And Happy Birthday to you, Bambam.” He hugged Bambam and ruffled his hair. “I can’t believe you’re older now. You still look the same, a baby!”

“Hyung, I am not!”

“Yes, you are.” Jinyoung piped up while handing Jaebum a cup.

Jaebum took a sip and then as if just realizing, asked, “Why are we all in the kitchen, anyways? I’m pretty sure I saw Jackson strip dancing on the center table on my way here. Are we not worried?”

Bambam squealed loudly, “Jackson hyung’s strip dancing? Oh my God! I need to video this!” He then dashed out of the kitchen like a man on a mission.

“We found Jinyoung hyung sulking like a loner here and decided to keep him company.” Yugyeom said, shrugging and going for the forgotten cake.

“I was not sulking!” Jinyoung huffed in annoyance.

“Whatever you say, hyung.” Yugyeom took the whole box of the cake and walked towards the hollering crowd of _Jackson, that’s right! Sway your hips more!_ as if it’s the most normal thing to do – eat a whole cake from the box while watching your friend strip dance. “And oh, Jaebum hyung! Do us a favor and loosen up Jinyoung hyung. We can’t have him ruining Bam’s party with his foul mood.” Yugyeom said and then, he’s out of sight.

Jaebum chuckled, “They’re right, you know. You’re being a wet blanket.”

“I am not. I just don’t want to be subjected to Jackson’s inappropriate behavior while Mark encourages him.” Jinyoung defended himself. Surely, he’s the normal one here. Right?

“But this is a celebration for Bambam’s longevity, you should be in the _mood_.”

“Ugh, I don’t understand you, people. And don’t ever word it that way again, hyung. Bambam and long shouldn’t be in the same sentence. It sounds wrong.”

“Whatever you say, Jinyoungie but Yugyeom is right.” Jaebum took the cup in Jinyoung’s hand and poured more rum, it’s not rum and coke anymore. It’s rum with a splash of coke. “You should loosen up.”

“What are you doing? I can’t drink that!” Jinyoung protests, totally disregarding the shiver that went down his spine when Jaebum lowered his voice and whispered the sentence to his ear. They’re standing really close to each other, Jinyoung reasons out to his brain. Their heads are just centimeters apart and certainly, Jaebum didn’t really whisper to his ear. They’re just really close, it was an _accident_.

“Come on, don’t be a wuss, Jinyoung.” Jaebum challenged, taking a sip from Jinyoung’s cup as if proving that it’s perfectly safe and offering it back to him. “You won’t die. It’s just rum.”

Jinyoung, forever the competitive one, didn’t like being called a wuss. And so, he took the cup and drank the contents. All of the content.

“Jeez, Jinyoung, I didn’t say you empty the cup. I just told you to drink.” Jaebum chuckled and this time, Jinyoung thinks that the alcohol has hit him. Jaebum voice definitely didn’t sound so husky and deep. Nope, nope. It’s just Jinyoung’s tipsy brain.

“I can’t enjoy that with taking little sips. Might as well finish it in one big gulp.”

“Oh yeah, and how are you feeling? You’re never good at handling your liquor.” Jaebum said, holding the bottle of rum as if contemplating if he should pour Jinyoung another cup or not.

“Just give me some more, hyung. If I’ll be watching Jackson strip while Mark throws money at him, I’ll need to get drunk. Like really, really drunk. Besides, you’re here. You can just look after me, okay?” Jinyoung quips and pushed his cup towards Jaebum, asking for more.

And Jaebum might be the more sober one of the two but it didn’t stop him from pouring Jinyoung another cup and from himself drinking straight off the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> The next chapter is gonna be a continuation of this one. It's just gonna be really long if i dont split it.  
> so yeah, thank you for reading!!!  
> comment, react, suggest!  
> you can also follow me on Twitter @got7sbitch  
> Thank you!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the continuation of Bam's bday from the last chapter.  
> And it's gonna be more of GOT7's dynamic.  
> I really tried my best in this. HAHAHA  
> so i hope you enjoy.

A bottle of rum after and feeling lightheaded enough, Jinyoung deems himself ready to face Bambam’s party. He’s tugged by an equally tipsy Jaebum towards the living room and towards the very front of the crowd where he got face to face with Jackson’s crotch.

He lets out a shriek and was about to return to the safety of the kitchen when Jaebum’s firm grip holds him in place. Jinyoung peers up towards him, noting the amused smile he has while watching Jackson feel himself up on the table. Jinyoung looks to his right and found Mark urging Jackson to do more. And to his horror, Mark is indeed throwing bills at Jackson.

“This is insane. We need to stop Jackson before something worse happen.” Jinyoung said, frowning at the whole fiasco that’s going on.

“Why? Everyone’s enjoying. Jackson’s enjoying. Hell, even Mark is having the time of his life.” Jaebum pointed out. And did just Jackson dip low enough for Mark to insert a fucking dollar in his briefs? He did. He totally just did. Jinyoung is losing it. “Hey, hey. Relax. We’re all just having fun here. Besides, I bet that Mark hyung and Jackson are way, way kinkier in bed than this.”

That doesn’t really help Jinyoung feel reassured but he senses Jaebum’s hand run up and down his arm, in a gesture of comfort. Once, twice, thrice. Up, down, up, down and Jinyoung feels himself starting to _loosen up_ – fucking finally. What did he care if his best friend is fake-prostituting himself? Nope, he doesn’t care. Jaebum’s hand stopped at his wrist and Jinyoung feels his thumb draw little circles there. He sighed and leaned into Jaebum’s side. And when he peered up at him again, Jaebum’s beaming down at him. Jinyoung smiled too.

But his smile fell when Jaebum placed a dollar in his hands and said with an encouraging nod, “Go on. Jackson would appreciate a little tip.”

Jinyoung hesitates, weighs his options and contemplates life before finally saying, _fuck it._ And then he shouted Jackson’s name. His friend turned towards him from the table, everyone else did too, and smiled so broad, so wide and so _Jackson_ that Jinyoung almost felt reassured that what he’s about to do is not against society’s moral standards. He used his hand in a gesture for Jackson to come near and when his friend is close enough to notice the bill Jinyoung is holding, Jackson _whooped_ and jumped down from the table only to invade Jinyoung’s space.

Jackson pushed Jinyoung backwards a little, more and more, until he felt Jaebum’s hold slipping. Jinyoung whips his head towards Jaebum, eyes pleading help and panic but the latter only smirked and mouthed, _It’s okay_. Hell, nothing is okay with the way Jackson backed him to a chair, his legs hitting the edge, and forced him to sit down. His eyes widened when realization finally dawns on him in the form of Jackson climbing and straddling his lap.

Jackson whispered to his ear, “This is a special Wang service you’re gonna get, Jinyoungie.” before licking the shell of his ear and started dancing. On Jinyoung’s lap. Oh god, Jackson Wang must be fucking smashed if he thought giving Jinyoung a lap dance while half naked is fucking fun but everyone in the room burst out in cheers and shouts so maybe, _maybe_ it is fun. Jinyoung wouldn’t know; he’s too busy keeping Jackson’s wandering hands away from his crotch.

He desperately scanned the room for help and finds Mark, eyeing them so seriously. His eyes glinting in the light and boring into them so intensely, he shivered. _Maybe Mark’s jealous,_ Jinyoung thought and started feeling bad for his friend but that was washed immediately away when Jackson spoke, “Fuck, I love seeing Mark getting riled up.”

And then another realization hit him, eyes widening, “Are you telling me Mark gets turned on by this?” Jinyoung guffaws. Surely, his friends can’t be this kinky.

“Yep!” Jackson said, popping the ‘p’ and then grinds on him so hard, he gasped. Jackson laughs, “Besides, Jaebum’s getting the same reaction.”

At that, Jinyoung searched for Jaebum and his breath almost gets knocked out with how Jaebum’s piercing his eyes are focused solely on him. He looks mad, eyebrows drawn together and jaw jutting out. He’s almost glaring at them and Jinyoung gulped. He felt _guilty_. Of what exactly, Jinyoung doesn’t know. “Why would Jaebum be turned on with this? If anything, he looks disgusted.”

Jackson started rubbing his face in Jinyoung’s neck and mumbles, “My Jinyoungie, so so innocent.”

But he presumes this whole situation has gone far enough. Remembering the dollar in his hands, he pushed Jackson away from his lap and handed the money to his friend.

“Only a dollar? That’s how much all of my sexy dancing gets?” Jackson dramatically says, “I’m worth so much more than that, Jinyoungie. You’re lucky, you’re my friend and I give discounts.” Then as if an idea just came through his drunken brain, Jackson added, “Oooh! I can give you a bonus! Just because you’re handsome too!”

However, before Jackson can straddle Jinyoung’s lap again, Jaebum butted in and pulled him away, “I think that’s enough, Jackson. You’re turning Bambam’s party into a whorehouse and he’s too young for that.”

The whole room groaned in dismay and Jinyoung heard Bambam shout, “But I’m already an adult hyung! I can handle sexy stuff!”

“No, you can’t.” Jaebum answered and pushed Jackson towards Mark, “Hyung, go do your _business_ somewhere appropriate.”

Mark grinned at him and saluted, “Aye, aye, captain!” Then he dragged a very whiny Jackson upstairs, towards where the bedrooms are.

The crowd disperses and picked up where they left off before Jackson’s strip show – which is drowning themselves in booze and dancing to shitty music, forgetting Jinyoung and Jaebum almost instantly.

“Hyung, are Jackson and Mark hyung really gonna…you know?” Jinyoung asked, face crimson which is definitely not from being drunk.

“I _know_ for sure that right now, Mark is fucking Jackson hard. They’re really into this whole exhibitionism thing, you know.” Jaebum replied with a smug smile and Jinyoung can’t help but feel scandalized.

“But this is Bambam’s house! His party!”

“And? When did that ever stop those two?” Jaebum said and slides an arm around Jinyoung’s waist. “Forget them. What do you say about dancing?”

Any argument Jinyoung’s brain tried to formulate died down the second Jaebum started swaying. He’s sure he can hear muffled groans from upstairs but the music is booming enough that if Jinyoung doesn’t focus on it, he won’t hear his friends doing inappropriate acts at someone else’s house, someone else’s bed. And really, when Jaebum started rolling his hips against him, Jinyoung can’t help the way the surroundings fade away, everyone else disappearing into background. His senses are hyper aware and tuned in, focused to whatever is _Jaebum_. He gets lost so in the moment, in the sensation, im the feeling of being in Jaebum’s arms that he forgets everything else.

 

 

It’s a couple of minutes past 2am and all of the people already left Bambam and Yugyeom’s crib except for Jaebum, Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson. They’re the original friendship group, after all, closer to each other more than they would like to admit. Even with Bambam and Yugyeom younger than them for about two years, none of them cared. Family is family. There’s love and trust embedded within their bonds. And now, that connection is put to test as the six guys play truth or dare, drunk. The whole set up might have been a bad idea but hey, they’re family. They’re supposed to love each other no matter what, that’s at least what Jackson would’ve said if his tongue weren’t preoccupied by a shoe.

Yes, a shoe.

“Come on, Jackson hyung! I’ve seen you make out with Mark hyung and that’s definitely not how it is!” Bambam chided.

Jackson flipped him he finger, “Maybe that’s because Mark reciprocates. This shoe doesn’t even bend and my tongue hurts!”

“Yah! I’m not kissing you after that, Jacks. I love you but go bleach your mouth before putting that near me again.” Mark giggles, high pitched and stilting.

Jackson throws the shoe towards Yugyeom, “I’m done! Put your shoe back on.”

“But hyung! It’s wet with your saliva!” Yugyeom protests.

“Do I look like I care?” Jackson spits to the side, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. His friends are disgusting, _he_ is disgusting. “All right, time for the next!” And he spins the bottle in the middle of their circle. It pointed towards Bambam. He shouted, “Payback, bitch!”

Everyone laughed. “I really wish Youngjae was here. He would’ve given easier dares. You lot are gross and crazy with all of your consequences!” Bambam whines.

“Hah! As if you aren’t.” Mark rolled his eyes. “You made me lick your foot! I haven’t even done that to Jackson! I am so disgusted.”

Youngjae, the missing puzzle to their group, the seventh member to their weird circle which Jackson dubbed as GOT7, is on a vacation with his family. It was too unfortunate that his family scheduled it coinciding with Bambam’s birthday but they can’t do anything about it. His family were going to visit his grandmother who fell seriously sick. And the soft and caring boy that he is, Youngjae couldn’t skip it. So he gave his present to Bambam and wished him a happy birthday in advance.

“It’s actually fortunate that he isn’t here or else he’ll be traumatized.” Jinyoung quips. “Youngjae is too pure to be doing this shit you all are doing.”

Nobody disagreed. It was a universal fact that Youngjae is their resident angel and for a second, they all felt guilty. But that lasted for only a second as they continued to play.

As the game went on, none of them chooses truth anymore and the dares kept on being more and more hazardous.

The bottle stopped and pointed at Jaebum and everyone yelps is victory. After all, it’s seldom that they can make Jaebum bend to their will. And it’s also fortunate that Jackson is the one giving the dare. The universe knows he doesn’t hold back.

“Jaebum hyung, the moment has come.” Jackson rubbed his hands together in glee and excitement. “I dare you to kiss Jinyoung! With tongue! For one whole minute!”

“You’re so brilliant, Jackson!” Mark agrees.

“I’m gonna video this!” Bambam shouts.

“This is gross but I’m so excited!” Yugyeom squeals.

“Yah! Isn’t that a bit too inappropriate?” Jinyoung protests.

“What? He’s your boyfriend, it’s nothing you haven’t done before. We just wanted to see it for once since you both are being so secretive about your relationship.” Jackson answers, smiling so so wide. And even if Jackson naturally smiles broad and open, this particular smile has a tinge of evil in it, Jinyoung swears.

“We aren’t! In a relationship, I mean.  We keep on telling you guys that.” Jinyoung continues to plead his case.

“Yeah, yeah and I’m a unicorn.” Yugyeom says, full of sarcasm.

“Why, you bitch!” Jinyoung threw a bottle at Yugyeom with which the latter let out a, _Hyung! That hurt!_

“Come on, don’t be shy, Jinyoungie. It’s just us anyways.” Mark coaxes, with the most sinister smile Jinyoung has ever seen him with.

“What is it with you people and voyeurism?” Jinyoung huffs.

Then they all heard Jaebum sigh and every bit of attention is now focused on him, “Let’s do it, Jinyoung. It’s just a dare, anyways.”

Jaebum starts closing in on him and Jinyoung feels so disoriented. He’s sure that everyone is drunk, hell, even he is stupidly drunk right now, but still. “Wait, hyung – are you serious?”

“Of course, let’s get this over with. And I promise, I’m a good kisser.” Jaebum winked.

All the boys, except Jinyoung, cheered as if they won the lottery. He can’t believe this. Jaebum must be drunk, so trashed and so inebriated for him to agree to this. He _must_ be.

Jaebum leaned in and Jinyoung feels his heart trying to leap out of his chest. His blood is pounding through his arteries so bad, he’s afraid he’ll have a stroke right there and then, just when Jaebum is about to kiss him.

Jaebum is leaning in so close, Jinyoung’s palms sweat and he feels dizzy. He closes his eyes, praying that he won’t vomit. And then, _then_ he feels Jaebum’s lips on him.

It’s as if lightning struck him; he’s electrocuted. He stills frozen from the shock and then Jaebum started moving his lips against him. And Jinyoung is just human, after all. In the face of drunkenness with someone kissing him, he can only fight so much until his primal urges kick him to reciprocate. And it doesn’t help that Jaebum is so goddamned hot. He’s so fucking sexy that even as his best friend, Jinyoung can’t deny.

So that’s what he did. Jinyoung gave in.

He opened his mouth and like a starved predator, Jaebum makes a dive in. It was messy, nothing unexpected from smashed college guys anyways. Teeth gnashing, tongues clashing. Jaebum even slipped and bit Jinyoung’s lower lip. He shouldn’t be aroused by this but Jaebum is indeed a very good kisser and before he can stop himself, Jinyoung _moaned_ when Jaebum gave a particularly hard suck on his tongue.

All too quickly, Jinyoung heard someone say that their minute is up. They parted and locked eyes, and in the years that they’ve been best friends, Jinyoung has never seen Jaebum look so frenzied, like he’s out of control, something wild. Animalistic. His deep black orbs are staring at Jinyoung and there’s chaos brewing within them.

“Woah, that was so hot!” Mark breaks the tension, with so much sleaze in his voice, Jinyoung felt uncomfortable.

Jinyoung looks at his friends, away from Jaebum’s eyes, and notices Mark nodding at him like a proud father. He shook his head, “You really are a voyeur, aren’t you hyung?”

Mark just shrugged his head around the same time Jackson screeched, “Oh my god! Park Jinyoung! I never thought you are this dirty! Oh god, you fucking turned me on.”

“Yeah, and the way Jaebum hyung is so dominant and aggressive. Damn, I want him to eat my face too!” Bambam declared, not an ounce of shame visible.

“Jinyoung hyung, I found a new sense of respect for you. That was amazing.” Yugyeom held out his hand as if in an offer to shake it.

And Jaebum, Jinyoung glances at Jaebum to see him laughing so loud and prying away, more like wrestling actually, Bambam who is now in a mission to suck face with the elder.

Everyone’s drunk. Everyone’s laughing. So maybe, this isn’t a big deal after all. Maybe they’ll all wake up with severe head aches later, making fun of each other like any other day. Maybe nothing will change. It’s just for a silly game, in the end.

And so, Jinyoung laughed along as well and they continued the game until everyone passed out from too much booze and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahdjhfgskjdfjh I just love the hyungline so much I can't stop myself from putting Jinson out there. But of course, Mark and Jaebum too.
> 
> So what do you think?  
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> So I'm back with another chapter about the morning after  
> lol i make it sound like something happened haha it was just a kiss tho  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jinyoung starts when he felt a building pressure nagging at his abdomen. The surrounding is quiet, not a sound to be heard, not even the ticking of a clock which Jinyoung found weird. He’s sure he changed the battery to his wall clock just a week ago, it couldn’t have ran out that fast. Still not opening his eyes, he tried to go back into the darkness of sleep and ignored the pressing issue of having to pee. But when he turned to lie on his side, he can’t help but notice that the surface he’s lying on is hard. Like a board, like concrete. It made him frown. Why is he not on his bed? Where is he?

Finally, he opened his eyes and Jaebum’s face came right into his view. So fucking _close_ that Jinyoung jolted up to sit and take account of his environment. The sudden movement made his head spin and stomach acid come up his throat but he swallowed it, not wanting to throw up all over his slumbering friend. He took deep breathes trying to stabilize himself and eventually took note that he’s at Bambam and Yugyeom’s living room, _they’re_ all sprawled on the floor in varying degrees of knocked out. Mark and Jackson are tangled up together at the far side of the room. Bambam is lying on Yugyeom’s stomach at the center, almost under the couch. And _Jaebum._ Jaebum is lying beside him and if Jinyoung uses his detective skills, he’ll say they might have looked like they were cuddling. Which is not something new for Jinyoung and Jaebum, they’re best friends after all. However, Jinyoung is suddenly hit with the memories from the night before and for the first time ever since knowing Jaebum and becoming his platonic other half, he panics.

Jinyoung carefully untangles his self from Jaebum, careful not to wake the other. He’s panicking and he needs to panic alone. He trudges towards the bathroom, swaying on his feet. _God, how much did I drink last night?_ He tries to steady himself while peeing, trying to shoot his urine within the confines of the urinal and not all over the bathroom floor all the while still feeling hazy. He’s still drunk, obviously. Jinyoung splashes water over his face and rinses his mouth with tap water, getting the taste of acrid alcohol out of his mouth. Now feeling a little better, he goes back to his business of panicking.

He remembers a pair of hands cupping his face. _Jaebum’s hands_. He remembers his own hands coming up to his best friends arms, and God those arms are so sturdy under his fingers _. When did Jaebum start working out?_ He remembers Jaebum’s eyes focused on him and him only, remembers how time slowed down. He remembers how his friend leaned in closer, closer, _closer._ Jinyoung remembers Jaebum’s lips on his. How soft it was against his own but rough and hard in the way it took everything Jinyoung can give in his drunken state. He remembers how their tongue fought and wrestled for dominance and how Jaebum won because of course, Jinyoung didn’t stand a chance against Jaebum. He never did, ever. He remembers Jaebum’s hand gripping his jaw and his own gripping Jaebum’s hair at the base of his neck. Jinyoung _remembers_ and another shot of panic courses through him.

His drunken brain decided to go along with it last night, thinking that nothing will change between his and Jaebum’s dynamic. They were just playing after all; it was just a _game_. And even if awkwardness ensues, surely, their bond is strong enough that this will all get swept under the rug and be forgotten. Or even better, maybe they can laugh and make fun of this in the future. It has to be, they can’t afford to feel weird towards each other. He steeled himself and with renewed vigor, Jinyoung left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

The other guys are still dead asleep. He glanced at the digital clock Bambam and Yugyeom has, _ah that’s why there was no ticking_ , it says 11am. Jinyoung sighed and made the honorable duty of making coffee, enough for seven hungover grown-ups. He then rummaged through the fridge, picking up ingredients that he can cook for a decent breakfast. Jinyoung found a container, big enough to fit three whole chicken, inside the freezer with a note saying ‘Open at Your Own Risk’ and it piqued his curiosity but recalls that this is Bambam and Yugyeom’s fridge he’s dealing with. Alas, he did not have enough courage to face whatever might be inside it. Anyways, all curiosity ever did was kill the cat and he values his life very much.

He’s letting the bacon cook and the bread toast while sipping coffee. He’s leaning by the kitchen counter and savoring the bitterness of the coffee, its velvety texture and warmth that makes his head clearer and clearer by the second. And before he knows it, he has finished a cup and had to pour another one. People might say that he’s going to kill himself what with downing cups of coffee without proper food yet but he’s past the point of caring. College does that to you, accepting the way your body withers and dies from too much caffeine and too less sleep. Jinyoung is in the midst of taking another sip when he glanced forward and a sleepy Jaebum stumbled into the kitchen. It took him an amazing effort to swallow down the hot liquid and not choke on it.

Jaebum stood there, all disheveled and hungover and gross but the sight still makes Jinyoung nervous. It’s one thing to convince yourself nothing’s changed and another to actually act like it. Their eyes lock and no one is moving, no one is talking. Jinyoung can hear the bacon sizzle from his left but he couldn’t care much about that. Not when he’s struggling on what to say or do to burst the sudden awkwardness that hangs in the atmosphere. Should he greet him good morning? Should he offer coffee? Should he say breakfast’s done soon?

And it irritates Jinyoung, annoys the hell out of him that he doesn’t know how to act around his _best friend_.

Thankfully, Jaebum breaks the silence. “Tell me you made enough coffee for everyone.”

“There’s enough for all of us to get seconds.” Jinyoung says and got a mug from the cupboard and proceeded to pour his friend some when Jaebum decided to just sit and slump his self all over the dining table.

He offered it to Jaebum who gave out a small thanks and started drinking, groaning when the black liquid touched his tongue. “Oh god, I needed that.”

Jinyoung still stood by the counter, not knowing what else to do. For the most part, Jaebum looks and acts like normal. Maybe Jinyoung’s just overthinking, like how he does most of the time and worrying himself over nothing. Maybe nothing’s really changed.

“I think the bacon’s burning, Jinyoung.” Jaebum says and with a yelp, Jinyoung immediately transferred the unhealthy strips into a plate. Fortunately, they weren’t completely burnt, just toasted more than the usual. “Can you cook me some eggs?”

Jinyoung, for a moment, stilled thinking _Why do I have to cook for him separately? He’s not special_ but Jaebum looks so hungover, he can’t help but yield. He did have a good heart and can’t take the sight of his friend suffering. “Okay, okay. How many, hyung?”

“Just two.” Jaebum responds and then they fell into silence. At least this time, it’s companionable, not awkward.

“Hyung, can you start setting up the table? I’m about done with cooking.”

“No problem, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum says and Jinyoung can’t help but feel relieved that Jaebum’s comfortable enough to call him so endearingly. “How come you’re awake so early though?”

“I had to pee.” Jinyoung says, not mentioning the part where he had a crisis over kissing his best friend, albeit prompted and drunk. “You were all over me, I had a hard time getting you off. You’re so heavy, hyung!” He tried joking.

Jaebum laughed, and really, maybe everything’s all right between them. “You could’ve woken me up.”

“You forget that you sleep like a rock. You didn’t even stir when I pushed you to the side!”

They both fell into loud laughter and that’s how the others found them, with Jinyoung laying down dishes on the table and Jaebum setting plates and utensils.

“Awww, look at mom and dad being so domestic! It’s so cute!” Jackson squeals.

“Yah, don’t be so loud. It’s so early, you’re making my head hurt.” Mark says, making a beeline towards the coffee pot.

“Jackson hyung is right though, they are so domestic. It’s gross.” Bambam pipes, looking so much better than anyone. No one would have guessed that the boy is hung over, even if they tried. He looks too _fashionable_ to have just woken up.

“I suggest you all sit your asses down before I finish all of the food.” Jaebum threatens.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Jackson said indignantly to which Jaebum just raised an eyebrow as if saying, _Yes, I very much dare._ “Mom! Dad is bullying me!”

“Who are you calling mom, Jackson? I’m younger than you, in case you forgot.” Jinyoung says, exasperated. “And if you’re calling Jaebum daddy, I don’t know, shouldn’t Mark be offended?”

Everyone at the table gasped while Mark just shrugged. “It’s too early for me to be involved in this. Go and have Jackson if you want, Jaebum.”

“How could you give me away like that, Mark!” Jackson wailed.

“No offense but I don’t want you either, Jackson.” Jaebum comments while filling his plate with heaps of bacon.

“For your information, I’m an amazing kisser and you’re the one missing out. I’m even better than Jinyoung!” Jackson retorts and Jinyoung worried that maybe, everything’s going to turn awkward again with all of them in a room, reminiscing about Jaebum and his kiss. But nothing of the sort happen when Jaebum threw a bacon strip towards Jackson, hitting him right in the forehead.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Mark who started all this nonsense. And Jinyoung finally, _finally_ felt relieved. Reassured. Here’s the proof that everything’s going to stay the same with all of them laughing and bickering like children.

“Jinyoung hyung, can you make me eggs?” Yugyeom, for the first time since he entered the room, spoke.

“Can’t. I’m too lazy. Cook your own.” Jinyoung replied.

“You’re so unfair! You cooked for Jaebum!”

“Yah, respect your hyung, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung reprimanded.

“Whatever, you’re so biased hyung.” Yugyeom said then stood up to make his own fried egg.

“Make me some too, Gyeom.” Bambam told Yugyeom and the latter couldn’t have refused with the way Bambam is pointedly looking at him. He sighed, sometimes, it’s so hard to be the youngest.

While Yugyeom is agonizing over frying eggs, Jinyoung caught Jaebum’s stare across the table and his breath hitched when his friend smiled. Jaebum smiled at him over a forkful of bacon and dripping egg and Jinyoung didn’t have a choice but to return it. He beamed at Jaebum in return because clearly, he never stood a chance against him. Jinyoung never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, i couldn't stop myself?  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Jinyoung let out a deep sigh, mentally checking his schedule and thinking of where to fit in this new project his biochemistry professor sprung on them. Surely, his professor didn’t think they’ll be able to provide life changing results with just the week he has given them — the class might be full of bright minds going to be the future’s hope in fighting illnesses but they’re no Gods.  And with the coming deadline of their Neurology report coming up, he’s really starting to get stressed out. Just sorting out his schedule is giving him a headache. He sighed again.

He looked around the room; most of the students have escaped the confining space already and Jinyoung proceeded to gather his things. The class ended a good ten minutes ago but he’s been so lost in his head, he didn’t notice the time. Come to think of it, he couldn’t spot Jackson around. And even if the guy was in a hurry, he would’ve bid Jinyoung a quick goodbye or something of the sort. Was he so out of it that he didn’t notice Jackson leaving? He sighed again.

He’s been doing that a lot lately, sighing. It’s as if the world is draped over his shoulders and he’s starting to actually feel the weight of it. He can’t help but cow a little. Although there really isn’t anything going on with his life aside from academics, he can’t refrain himself from being dramatic and conjure up metaphors to express his agony. Jaebum will laugh at him if he knew, for sure. At the thought of his best friend, a weird sensation creeps up his spine. He stomps it off immediately before it grows and turns into something. Jinyoung took out his phone thinking that maybe Jackson sent a little text about his whereabouts. And true enough, he did.

_Sorry if I dashed out_

_You were looking so moony I didn’t bother u_

_I have a sched with mark and his parents_

_Gotta make myself handsome in front of my in laws!!_

Oh. He forgot that Mark’s parents are visiting campus. He really is out of it. With a shake of his head, he stood up and left the classroom. However, not even fully out of the hallway, his phone vibrated and he stopped in his tracks. He pulls it out of his pocket and frowned a bit, seeing Jaebum’s name in the notification.

_Hey, Jinyoung!_

_Want to have dinner later?_

It’s been two weeks and three days — not that he’s counting — since Bambam’s party. And Jaebum and Jinyoung seem to fall back into their daily routine of being best friends. Sure, Jinyoung feels a little weird whenever Jaebum is involved or mentioned but it’s not big enough to make him feel uncomfortable around his friend. It’s not enough to alter their relationship and really, Jaebum’s been the same as always. No telltale signs of that night even happening. Sometimes, Jinyoung even thinks that he’s just dreamt about it. It was so unreal. So he types his reply with a little frown, not because he’s feeling awkward but because he feels bad for declining. Or so he’d like to think.

_Sorry, Hyung!_

_I’m swamped with projects and papers, I think a breakdown is coming up._

_I don’t even know if I’ll have time to eat from now on._

 

_Oh. That’s a pity._

_I was willing to pay for it even._

_But I guess it can’t be helped._

 

_Come on, don’t be upset._

_I swear, I’m not making an excuse._

_There’s just so much work to do!_

_And before you compare me to Jackson,_

_I’ll have you know that I don’t settle for mediocre grades._

 

_I didn’t say anything about Jackson having time for Mark though?_

_But you’re right, you aren’t Jinyoung if you’re not at the top of the class._

_But seriously, you can’t be skipping meals even if you’re really busy._

_Don’t you think I know that?_

_I’ll try but honestly, it’s gonna be a tough week with all these deadlines I have._

_I can’t be blamed if I happen to forget a meal or two._

_Ugh, just thinking about all the work is making me puke._

 

_You know what, come to my place._

_Bring all the study materials you need._

 

_Huh, why?_

 

_It’s obvious, Sherlock._

_You’ll be staying at my place for the week until you get your work done._

_If you can’t take care of yourself, I’m going to._

 

Jinyoung keeps on rereading Jaebum’s message. He smiled; honestly, there is no better friend in the whole universe than the one he’s got. Jinyoung really won the lottery in the best friend department with Jaebum.

 

 

 

Three weeks later, Jinyoung is finally done with all the major requirements of his course and now just waiting for everything to be graded. He didn’t expect all his professors to simultaneously drop courseworks and make all the medicine students crazy—those who aren’t already, he means. And Jinyoung has a lot to thank Jaebum for preventing him from killing himself. The guy let Jinyoung crash at his place for three weeks, cooking food for him and reminding him to take a bath. Jaebum even went through the lengths of studying his books and helping him with a project.

_“Hyung, you don’t have to help me. I’m sure you have your own stuff to do. Just letting me crash here and preventing me from throwing myself out of the window is more than enough, really.”_

_“What are you talking about? You have tons to do and you won’t finish in time if I don’t help you. And I’m not busy, did you forget that my only requirement for this semester is making a plane prototype? I have more time to spare than you.”_

Jaebum wouldn’t accept his rejection no matter how many times Jinyoung says he’s fine. Truth be told, Jinyoung’s just feeling guilty for using up too much of his friend’s time. There’s no clause in the best friend contract wherein one has to help the other get top scores in college. He can’t help but think that maybe, he’s taking Jaebum’s friendship for granted. Jinyoung makes a mental note to be a better friend to him.

So currently, he’s strolling around campus, enjoying the freedom he earned through sacrificing sleep and maybe a part of his soul. The sun is high and the clouds form fluffy cotton candy like shapes in the sky. Stopping from his tracks, he closed his eyes and savored the way the wind slightly breezes through him. He could’ve thought ahead and left the path though instead of just standing there in the middle where dozens of college students are rushing to and from class. Alas, his internal bliss is rudely cut short when a body slams into him and before Jinyoung can even process what happened, he’s falling off the lane with the said body landing on top of his own. It was a really heavy body too.

Jinyoung let out a groan and prepared a lengthy speech about watching where you walk – or in this case, run – when he the assailant spoke first.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you alright?” The guy said and Jinyoung thinks the voice might be somewhat familiar. But of course, he won’t let the guy off easily.

He tried to refocus his vision, the sun now not a pleasant sensation when it’s blaring so bright and making Jinyoung blind, and tried to stand up only to wince in pain. Jinyoung’s mildly horrified when he spots his jeans ripped at the knee and blood seems to be oozing from it. His blood. Now, he’s really pissed. “Do you think that blood flowing out my leg is alright?” He snaps, gesturing towards the wound.

“Shit, I’m so sorry! Let me help you, here.” His assailant offered a hand. Jinyoung finally looked up at the guy, the familiarity of his voice bothering Jinyoung.

At first, he didn’t recognize the guy standing in front of him. Tall stature, wide shoulders, really, _really_ buff. Then something clicks in his head. “Hyunwoo hyung?”

“Uhm, yes. I am Hyunwoo. Do I know you?” The guy asked, seemingly confused but after a few seconds of staring at Jinyoung’s face, he quips in recognition. “Oh my god, is that you? Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung nods. He hasn’t seen Hyunwoo for almost two years now, the last being in high school. He was the school’s student council president with Jinyoung being his vice. He remembered the number of times he pleaded him to let Jaebum off punishment whenever the latter does something worthy of detention. Jaebum was very volatile then, even more so than now – he was, maybe still is, angry deep inside. Jinyoung thinks that having friends aside from him helped Jaebum simmer that aggressiveness down because hey, no matter how much he declares what a pain in the ass Jackson is, he still hasn’t lift even a finger towards the exasperating Chinese man.

However, reunion or not, Jinyoung is still pissed and his wound is starting to sting bad. He accepted Hyunwoo’s hand though. “Although I’m glad with seeing you again, you’re still shit. I’m bleeding, what the fuck?”

Hyunwoo seemed taken aback for a moment. “Did you just curse at me?” The Park Jinyoung in high school was every teacher’s favorite. Smart, diligent, well-mannered.

“Yes, I did. Got a problem with that?” Don’t get him wrong. Jinyoung is still a polite guy but his wound is still bleeding and truth be told, he really isn’t keen on people slamming into him. So yeah, he’s pissed but it’s justified. “You know what, whatever.” He rolled his eyes and turned around, leaving Hyunwoo behind.

“Wait!” Jinyoung hears Hyunwoo call and in a second, the guy is walking beside him. “Let me take you to the health service. It’s my fault after all. And I’m really sorry for bumping into you.”

 

 

 

“So, long time no see, huh.” Hyunwoo said after the nurse left.

Jinyoung sighs at his ripped pants. The wound isn’t deep but it was wide, the skin broken from friction with the asphalt footpath. He has studied enough medicine to know that it won’t leave a scar if proper care is given. But his pants, it was one of his favorites.

“Yeah, what a way to reunite.”

“I’m really sorry, you know.” Hyunwoo was so apologetic, even from the start, and Jinyoung thinks maybe he’s over reacting.

“It’s okay. Nothing serious happened, anyways. It was just a scratch.” Jinyoung offers a smile and he noticed Hyunwoo finally relax.

“How about this, I actually have a class in 30 minutes but I’m free this afternoon and if you’d like, want to grab coffee? My treat for bumping into you and we can reconnect, maybe?”

Jinyoung remembers that all of his academics requirement are done for now. “As long as you pay for everything.”

They confirmed each other’s phone numbers, noticing that they hadn’t changed it since high school. Jinyoung is then left in the infirmary after Hyunwoo dashed for his next class.

 

 

 

 

_How was your first day of freedom?_

_What do you want, Jaebum hyung?_

_Just letting you know that I haven’t received a thank you gift yet._

_I endured your annoying ass for three whole weeks._

_So it’s retribution you want?_

_And it’s not as if I forced you to._

_Hell, you’re the one who forced me to accept your help._

_Language, Jinyoung._

_Don’t be so ungrateful._

_You’re so insufferable, hyung._

_What is it you want me to do?_

_Where did you hide the body?_

_OMG it’s Jackson, isn’t it? You finally killed him???_

_That’s why I haven’t seen him at all today?_

_WHAT DO I TELL MARK HYUNG_

_I am not covering for you this time!_

_STOP_

_Why are you so dramatic?_

_I didn’t kill Jackson. Well, maybe I should have_

_What with the way his crazy is rubbing on you._

_Well, can you explain why he didn’t attend class today?_

_Choose your words properly, hyung._

_Anything you say might be used as evidence._

_I swear to god, Jinyoung_

_Jackson is with Mark_

_They’re in Hongkong._

_Honeymoon._

_Wait what??_

_But it’s Thursday!_

_He can’t go on vacation_

_Don’t worry, they’ll be back by Sunday_

_And besides, didn’t you guys finish all of you’re major requirements already?_

_It’s just a couple of lectures he’s going to miss._

_As if he didn’t play hooky before. This is Jackson Wang we’re talking about._

_Why are you so chill about this?_

_And I can’t believe Mark hyung agreed to this._

_Ridiculous._

_Whatever. It’s nothing new anyways._

_Those two can’t be stopped._

_And we’re getting sidetracked._

_I was going to ask if you’re free later?_

_Wow, haven’t you had enough of my face?_

_Don’t tell me you miss me already, hyung._

_Are you going soft? Finally?_

_Yah!_

_When did you become so annoying?_

_And in case you haven’t noticed, Mark and Jackson aren’t here._

_So that leaves you the honorable duty of keeping me company._

_Sure, hyung._

_:)_

_Oh god, is this what freedom does to you?_

_I just wanted to see that new movie. Is that too much to ask?_

_Hahaha, you’re funny, hyung._

_Anyways, I can’t?_

_I have plans later._

_What plans?_

_I bumped into Hyunwoo hyung this morning._

_And quite literally too. He asked for coffee._

_Hyunwoo?_

_As in Son Hyunwoo? That goody-two-shoed Hyunwoo?_

_He’s not that bad!_

_He did save you from having too much detention._

_But yeah, that Hyunwoo._

_Oh._

_Coffee, you say? Just you two?_

_Well, yes. We just met accidentally._

_And I didn’t tell him you go in this university too since he didn’t ask._

_Okay._

_Then enjoy your date._

_Who said it was a date?_

_Well then, enjoy the coffee._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, did you enjoy???  
> I'm trying to be deep and put jealousy into the story (just a teeny tiny bit dw) to stir up the plot  
> and i couldnt think of anyone else to pair up with Jinyoung outside GOT7, so yeah, Hyunwoo  
> but please tell me how you found this chapter? is it cringey? is it good? is it decent?  
> comment down!
> 
> or you can talk to me on twitter @got7sbitch :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and im back with another chapter.  
> honestly, i think this is somewhat rushed? i dont know. but i did my best! i swear!  
> i hope you enjoy it. :)

It doesn’t take a genius, not that Jackson isn’t one because in his opinion, he’s one hell of a smart dude, to notice that something is off between Jinyoung and Jaebum. It’s not out there, might not be obvious to outsiders but Jackson isn’t just anyone, he’s best friends with the two and he can tell something is definitely going on.

 

“Hey, Markie, did you notice anything different between Jaebum and Jinyoung?” Jackson is sprawled in Mark’s bed, lying on his side and hugging a pillow while the other guy is at the desk on the other side of the room, working on charts and columns filled with numbers and formulas, Jackson sometimes thinks he’s dating an alien.

 

“What about them?” Mark didn’t even lift his head, a frown marring his handsome features.

 

“Well, I don’t know. Something feels odd, they’re a little bit cold towards each other?”

 

“Now that you’ve said it, Jaebum did seem to be ignoring Jinyoung.” Mark muses then opened a drawer to get a ruler.

 

Jackson sat up, fully enthused. “Right? It’s not blatant but Jaebum hyung _is_ avoiding Jinyoung. I wonder what happened.” Jackson racks up his brain for something, anything that might give him a clue why his friends are suddenly being weird but he can’t think of any reason. “You think Jinyoung might’ve done something to piss Jaebum hyung?”

 

“I don’t know, Jacks. Jaebum’s not exactly easy to read. Besides, it’s almost impossible for him to get pissed off at Jinyoung. He looks at Jinyoung like he’s the reason why the earth revolves around the sun, you know. I don’t think it’s actually _possible_ for Jaebum to get mad at him.” Mark says, punching numbers into the poor calculator.

 

“I know but don’t forget that this is Jaebum hyung. He might have a super duper, gross soft spot for Jinyoung but he does get mad very easily. Not to mention he’s damn possessive too. I’m so curious, they’ve been like that ever since we got back from Hong Kong which was three days ago. We don’t know when this started, they might have been at this for a whole week now! Plus, Jinyoung has been glued to his phone even when he’s with us.” It’s something that piqued Jackson’s nosy personality. “I wonder who he keeps on texting.”

 

At that, Mark finally veered his attention to Jackson. “Jackson, don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“What? I’m not planning on doing anything.” He tried to look innocent. “Nothing at all.”

 

“I know that face. It says you’re up to something.” Mark sighed. “As much as I would like to worry about those two, it’s their relationship, okay? Don’t meddle, let them work this out themselves.”

 

“But you know they don’t _know_ how to communicate properly! They’re both stubborn and proud, no one would back down.” Jackson huffed.

 

“We don’t even know if there really is a problem. Just let it be for now. If it gets worse, _then_ we can step in.” Mark said, standing up from his seat. He surmises he’ll just finish his work later, not that he can actually go back to it when Jackson is being all pouty and _distracting_. Mark Tuan might be a formidable man but he still is just that, a man. And he can’t resist temptation when his boyfriend is being so adorable. “Now, stop sulking and give me a kiss.”

 

Jackson perked up and made grabby hands at Mark. He’ll deal with his friends later, Jaebum and Jinyoung can wait after he’s done with Mark. Or whenever Mark is done with him.

 

 

 

They’re at their usual table in the campus cafeteria, Mark and Jackson sitting beside each other with Jaebum and Jinyoung across them. Jackson observes his two friends and gets bothered by the way the table is just so quiet. Jaebum is eating his second serving of overpriced bibimbap while Jinyoung is yet again texting someone. He knows he’s promised Mark to stay away from whatever issue the two may have but he can’t take this anymore.

 

“So, you have a lover’s quarrel or something?” Jackson said, gesturing towards Jaebum and Jinyoung. Mark looked sharply at him as if to reprimand but he had to do this.

 

Jaebum stopped shoving spoonfuls of rice into his mouth to regard him with such intensity, Jackson almost cowers. Almost. Jinyoung, on the other hand, looked up from his phone and frowned.  
  
“What do you mean? Who’s fighting?” Jinyoung asked, sounding really clueless and Jackson saw how Jaebum reached for a glass of water to down.

 

“You and Jaebum hyung, obviously. There’s something going on and I want to know what.” Jackson hissed when Mark kicked him from under the table.

 

“What? No. Of course, hyung and I aren’t fighting. We’re cool. Right, Jaebum hyung?” Jinyoung looked up to Jaebum and Jackson saw how quickly Jaebum’s expression turned from troubled to impassive. And Jackson assumes that Jinyoung saw it too because when Jaebum gave a tiny nod, he continued with, “Are you alright, hyung?”

 

“Yes, we’re good, Jinyoung.” Jaebum says, voice flat and tone curt. They’re definitely not good and Jackson is getting frustrated.

 

Jinyoung must have noticed Jaebum’s sudden sour mood but before he can get a word out, Jaebum stood up, taking his tray of unfinished food with him.

 

“I just remember I have something to do. See you guys later.” Jaebum said before stalking out of the cafeteria which left the three in utter surprise. They all knew Jaebum enough to know that he’s pissed, they just don’t know why but Jackson thinks it has something to do with Jinyoung.

 

“Okay, Park. Tell me what is happening between you and Jaebum hyung.” Jackson said, seriously.

 

“Why do you keep on asking me? I don’t know. I’m surprised with what happened too.” Jinyoung defended.

 

“Well, he just walked out on us. Clearly, you’ve upset him.” Even Mark nodded along with Jackson’s statement and Jinyoung finds it unfair.

 

“I haven’t done anything! I don’t know why you think it’s because of me. Maybe, he does have something he needs to do?” Jinyoung offered.

 

“Bullshit, and you know it. You know Jaebum hyung better than I do, you know he’s upset about something!” Jackson may spend more time together with Jinyoung seeing that they’re classmates but he’s not less of a friend to Jaebum. He’s undoubtedly loyal and he hates to pick sides.

 

“Jinyoung, you know Jackson is right. We’ve noticed that you two aren’t being your normal selves ever since we came back from Hong Kong. Jaebum’s been upset and we just want to know why. We’re not blaming you or anything, we just want to help.” Mark said.

 

“I told you, I don’t know. And I haven’t noticed hyung acting differently, at all. I just assumed that he’s been busy or something.” Jinyoung offered, helplessly. If what Mark said is true, that Jaebum’s been acting weird since a few days ago, he’s been such a bad friend for not noticing it. So much for being a _best friend_.

 

“Well, did anything happen while we’re gone? Anything worth mentioning?” Mark asked.

 

Jinyoung tried to remember what transpired during the past week and came up with nothing. “Uhm, nothing major? Or at least nothing that will upset Jaebum hyung.”

 

“Who have you been texting?” Jackson demanded. “I’ve never seen you put your phone down ever since we came back.”

 

“It’s no one important.” Jinyoung said but when Jackson raised an eyebrow in suspicion, he added, “Just Hyunwoo. He bumped into me a couple of days ago. He went to the same high school as Jaebum hyung and I. He was the student council president actually. We’ve been catching up, that’s all.”

 

“Did Jaebum hyung meet up with this Hyunwoo guy since you’re all friends from before?” Jackson quips.

 

“Uhm, they weren’t really friends. Jaebum hyung’s been just short of a delinquent back then so he kind of still holds a grudge at Hyunwoo for giving him detention slips, I guess. Besides, Hyunwoo hasn’t asked to meet with hyung. He asked about him one time but that’s roughly it.” Jinyoung explained.

 

Jackson face palmed himself so hard, the smack resonated throughout the cafeteria. Beside him, Mark stares at Jinyoung accusingly.

 

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Jinyoungie, Jaebum hyung is upset that you keep on texting this Hyunwoo guy!” Jackson hissed at him, so vehemently, Jinyoung was stunned for a moment. Jackson never got mad at him.

 

“Why? Because he can’t forgive Hyunwoo from giving him detention slips? That was years ago and to be honest, Jaebum hyung did deserve those. He never followed the school rules.” Jinyoung retorted.

 

“That’s not it, Jinyoung. He’s upset that you keep meeting this guy without him.” Mark said.

 

“Well, if he wanted to be friends with Hyunwoo too, he could’ve just asked. I’m not a mind reader, you know.” Jinyoung feels cornered, why is it his fault?

 

“Jaebum hyung’s jealous, you dumb brat!” Jackson said and threw a used napkin at Jinyoung.

 

“What? Why? Why would he be jealous? I don’t get it?” If Jinyoung wasn’t confused before, he’s definitely confused now.

 

“I can’t believe you, Park Jinyoung. Jaebum hyung must be suffering right now.” Jackson chided. “Answer me, honestly, and I don’t want any excuses. Have you cancelled plans with hyung because of this guy?” Jinyoung nodded. “Have you been texting him even in hyung’s presence?” Jinyoung nodded again. “In all of your meetings with this Hyunwoo, have you two always been alone?” Jinyoung nodded for the third time and at that, Jackson leaned back and sighed, defeated. “I can’t believe I’m friends with a cheater.”

 

Jinyoung choked on his own saliva, “I’m not a cheater!”

 

“Yes, you are. A big, fat, cheating jerk. Stay away from me, asshole.” Jackson glared.

 

Jinyoung looked hopelessly at Mark, seeking answers. “Mark hyung, help.”

 

Mark sighed, “What he meant to say is, Jaebum is upset because he’s jealous of Hyunwoo and that you didn’t do, aren’t doing, anything to disprove his suspicions.”

 

“There’s nothing to explain. Hyunwoo and I are just catching up. That’s it, honestly.” Jinyoung said.

 

“He’s really possessive, you know?” Mark offered, sounding nostalgic. “I can still remember when we all first met. He threatened to murder me if I ever hurt you in any way, said that he will personally bring hell if I made you cry. He thought I was hitting on you when in fact, I was using you to get close to Jackson.” Jackson beamed at Mark and held his hand. “So I suggest you apologize for this misunderstanding and explain to him your side clearly. We all know that Jaebum is the brooding type, he’ll keep this inside until he explodes.”

 

“Yeah, I hope he never forgives you, cheater.” Jackson continued to glare at Jinyoung.

 

“Would you stop that? I’m not cheating on anyone, okay?” Jinyoung replied, annoyed.

 

“Whatever you say, liar!” Jackson countered back and Jinyoung had to use an amazing amount of self control not to sock Jackson right then and there, in the middle of the cafeteria.

 

Instead, Jinyoung stood up and searched for Jaebum. He doesn’t really understand what went down but if what Mark and Jackson say is true, he has to explain himself to Jaebum. He doesn’t get why Jaebum got jealous. What if he’s interested in Hyunwoo, romantically? Hypothetically, of course. They aren’t dating or anything. They’re just best friends after all. Although, he does feel guilty, like he has done something wrong now that Mark and Jackson may be right, like he really did cheat. He sighed and walked faster.

 

 

 

Fortunately, the gods seem to be on his side, Jinyoung locates Jaebum quite easily. The guy has always turned to the library whenever he has free time. Well, if he wasn’t with Jinyoung that is.

 

Jinyoung strode to where Jaebum was seated, at the very far corner of the room, tucked in between two huge shelves. A book was open before him but he’s staring right out of the window, obviously lost in his thoughts. Jinyoung tapped on his shoulder and Jaebum jerked back from the touch.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jaebum muttered.

 

He tugged Jaebum’s sleeves, “Come on, we need to talk.”

 

 

They sat side by side on a bench outside the library, under a massive tree which provided them shade from the harsh noon sun, their thighs touching and shoulders bumping.

 

“Jackson and Mark told me you’re upset with me.” Jinyoung started. Jaebum remained still, silent. “You should’ve told me you didn’t like that Hyunwoo and I are always hanging out.”

 

“It isn’t my place, you know.” Jaebum said softly, so soft that Jinyoung almost missed it.

 

“But it upsets you. They said you were jealous. Is that true?” Jinyoung doesn’t know why but he finds himself holding his breath, like the moment is so fragile, a single puff of air might break it. Might break them and Jinyoung, he realizes, is _scared_.

 

“Jealous might be too much to put it but in some way, yes, a bit. I think.” Jaebum still isn’t looking at him, gaze still focused on the far sky.

 

“Why?” Jinyoung blurts out. He doesn’t even know what he wants to hear. “I mean, if you’re comfortable saying it. You don’t have to.”

 

A beat passes. Then another, and still no reply. Jinyoung thought that maybe he had crossed the line. Sure, they might have known each other since forever, they practically grew up together, but still, Jinyoung can’t help but think that maybe he’s getting too personal with asking. Jaebum’s fun to be with, he cares deeply for his friends, he might joke and laugh but Jinyoung also knows that it isn’t easy for him to deal with emotions and confronting him about it might be too much.

 

Then finally, finally, Jaebum looks at him, straight in the eyes and Jinyoung feels naked. Like Jaebum can see him, _within_ him. Like Jaebum can see the depths of his soul, his heart where even he doesn’t know what holds.

 

“Of course, I’m comfortable with you. I can tell you everything. That’s how it works, right? Being _best friends_?” Jaebum said it with such bitterness, Jinyoung perked up, alarmed. “We’re fucking best friends and it’s fucking wrong for me to hold you back from a potential relationship. That’s why I kept quiet.”

 

The air gushes out of Jinyoung and he can’t seem to inhale to keep his oxygen level running. Jaebum looks so mad, so so angry but he doesn’t know if it’s actually directed at him or towards Jaebum himself.

 

Jaebum continued, “I was supposed to be cheering you and supporting you. But I can’t, okay? So I just kept it to myself, kept silent so I won’t do anything stupid.”

 

And Jinyoung might be smart but he’s also stupid. His heart is beating so fast. They never fought like this. Sure, they bicker a lot, more than other people do, but this, this is unchartered territory. He hasn’t seen Jaebum so conflicted and furious like this, especially when those unstable emotions are directed at him. So he does something idiotic and asked, “What kind of stupid?”

 

Then in a flash, Jaebum’s hand is gripping his left arm while the other is on his nape, forcing him to lean closer into Jaebum’s space and he sees a flash of something akin to uncertainty in his friend’s eyes before they were suddenly kissing. Jaebum is kissing Jinyoung and for second, he’s just there, stunned. However, that only lasted for a very short while because before he even knew what he was doing, Jinyoung is kissing Jaebum back. Out in the open. In front of the library.

 

And it’s just like how he remembered it, from Bambam’s party. It’s the same teeth clashing, the same tongues tangling. It’s still messy, harsh and rough and demanding. They’re fighting and communicating at the same time. But it abruptly dawns on Jinyoung like ice cold water that unlike that unspoken night, where they were drunk off their asses and urged by a stupid game, this time, they’re perfectly sober. Stone cold sober.

 

Jinyoung jerked back, shock coursing through him and panting for his dear life. They're both breathless and he can't believe it. He had just kissed his best friend. And he enjoyed it. _Jesus Christ_. It seems that instead of clearing things up, everything just got more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there we go! hahaha did i surprise you?? i hope i did, but in a good way of course.  
> did that escalate quickly, hell yeah but i hope you still enjoyed it. :)
> 
> put down in the comments what you think, i always appreciate it, or talk to me at [twitter](http://twitter.com/got7sbitch)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> well would you look at that...a new chapter? hohoho
> 
> ENJOY!

Jinyoung heard the leaves rustle and saw a cat run from its shade from under the tree in the periphery of his vision. He can hear the chatter of the students milling around the library and can’t help but wonder if some of them, _anyone_ , can relate to what he’s feeling even in the barest of sense. He slumped back at the bench he’s sitting and glared back at the sun, his vision be damned. _He_ is damned. Inhaling a deep breath, his thoughts went back to a couple of minutes ago. Or has an hour passed already?

 

_Jinyoung panted, breathless and thrown off kilter. He racked his brain for any guidelines on what to say or do after kissing your supposed best friend. He didn’t find any and Jaebum is staring at him, directly into his eyes, so intense that he flounders for some more. Really, how is he supposed to act?_

_He settles for a lame, “What was that?”_

_After seconds of what seemed to be like Jaebum searching for something in his face and not finding it, he sighed and averted his gaze. Disappointment reflected in his eyes. “I don’t regret it, you know? I don’t regret kissing you. It was bound to happen anyways, I was at my limit.”_

_Jaebum’s words didn’t help Jinyoung any, it made formulating words all the more difficult._

_Jaebum sighed. “I know it was a surprise and I’m not trying to blame you or anything, I know it’s all on me, but you pushed me to. You just wouldn’t stop and I really-“ Jaebum turned into Jinyoung again, expression almost begging. “I just love you, okay? So much. I couldn’t take it. Jealousy was eating me whenever you mention or hang out with Hyunwoo because everyone knows he’s so much better than me.”_

_He looked so defeated but aggression gone. It’s as if he believes what he’s saying is the absolute truth and has accepted it long before. Jinyoung wants to protest because fuck, Hyunwoo. Jaebum is so much better than_ everyone else. _Better than Jinyoung himself. However, before Jinyoung can speak, Jaebum beat him to it again._

_“I’m not forcing you into a relationship. I know we’re best friends and you might start feeling guilty but that’s the last thing I want. I don’t want you to lie and tell me you love me back.”_

_Jaebum paused and Jinyoung knew it was the perfect moment to say that he returns Jaebum’s feelings but the thing is, he’s not quite sure. And although his brain is supplying him years worth of proofs that scream_ yes, you love him back _, he’s still in shock. He needed time to process all of these, to make sure that this risk they’re about to take is all worth it._

_Sensing Jinyoung’s hesitation, Jaebum sighed and whatever vulnerability there was in Jaebum’s eyes a moment ago, it was all gone and replaced by seriousness. “I value our friendship and I’ll be fine even with this one-sided feelings. I just had to get it out. But, I hope nothing will change even if you decide you don’t feel the same way. I’ll give you time to think about it, okay? Be sure because god knows I am. I love you, Jinyoung.”_

_And then Jaebum stood up and patted his shoulder before walking off, “No pressure.”_

Jinyoung groaned. How can it be ‘no pressure’? It’s their friendship on the line! Years of being each other’s go-to person, of being on speed dial, of being each other’s extension. Years of being _Jaebum and Jinyoung_. How can he calm down when everything is at stake? He knows he has to give Jaebum an answer soon, it’s what he deserves for opening up and baring his most vulnerable side to Jinyoung. And that’s what is actually so frightening to him, hurting Jaebum. Jinyoung knows he has to be one hundred percent sure in this because sure, Jaebum might look every bit of a fuck boy but he isn’t. He’s actually serious about relationships and Jinyoung would kill himself before he can intentionally hurt his hyung.

 

 

 

 

After holing himself all alone in his room, skipping class for the day, Jinyoung’s mind is in more chaos than when Jaebeom confessed to him the day before. Not because he still isn’t sure about how he feels when just thinking about Jaebum is enough to send him into a spluttering, blushing, pining mess. So no, he finally _knows_ he’s in love with Jaebum and has been for a while. It was just all buried under the safety net of being best friends that he looked over it entirely. The butterflies that storm in his chest whenever Jaebum smiles that kind of smile he only gives to him, the fondness he feels whenever he sees Jaebum so passionate and determined about something, the enormous pride he gets whenever Jaebum wins a competition, all he subconsciously brushed off as the same affection any brother would give. He’s been so comfortable with their dynamics that he completely missed the point where it shifted into something _more_.

 

He remembers Bambam’s party and the drunken kiss they shared. He psyched and convinced himself that it was all just for fun when maybe, maybe Jaebum has been suffering since then. Jinyoung knows that Jaebum is considerate of everyone and now that he thinks about it, he can see that Jaebum only acted like everything’s okay for his sake. For Jinyoung to not feel awkward. Even then, Jaebum has put Jinyoung first, his comfort as priority. Like how he’s always been Jaebum’s priority.

 

And now, he’s more afraid of taking the leap and jumping into Jaebum’s warm arms because if he’s dumb enough to miss all these signs, even when it’s right in front of his face the whole time, how can he be a proper boyfriend to Jaebum? He’ll probably be the same and overlook Jaebum’s needs, might not be the person who Jaebum can lean on. Hell, all this time, he’s been the one leaning on Jaebum. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to _love_ Jaebum in the way he deserves to be loved. He’s scared that he’ll flop so badly and Jaebum will be tired of him in the future, that Jaebum will come to hate their relationship. That Jaebum will come to hate him.

 

So now, Jinyoung thinks that maybe, it’s better for him to prevent all those from happening by just staying and remaining good friends with Jaebum.

 

Before he gets completely swallowed by overwhelming thoughts of love and fear, his phone started ringing. He gasped and held his breath, afraid of the possibility that it might be Jaebum calling. And like the coward that he is, he let it ring and ring and ring.

 

Not ten minutes later, someone started banging at his door then a shout definitely not Jaebum’s was heard. “Yah! Park Jinyoung! I know you’re in there! Open the damn door and let me in! Cheaters can’t hide forever!”

 

Jinyoung stumbled across his flat and to the door. He opened it to the sight of Jackson staring at him weirdly.

 

“What do you want, Jackson? I’m tired.” Jinyoung said.

 

Jackson barged his way inside and went straight into the kitchen, laying down take outs that Jinyoung just noticed he’s carrying. “What do you mean you’re tired? You skipped the whole day! I’m sure you just wasted it lying on your bed drifting in and out your sleep.” He gestured towards Jinyoung’s appearance. “You haven’t even taken a bath. Come on, eat. I know you haven’t eaten too.”

 

Jinyoung settled himself on the dining table. Sure enough, he hasn’t eaten for the day and his stomach grumbled at the sight of food. “How come you know so much?”

 

“Please, I’m your best friend. I know you inside out.” Jackson said in the middle of pouring cola into Jinyoung’s glass.

 

“You’re not my best friend. Jaebum hyung is.” Jinyoung refuted.

 

“Uhm, no? I’m the best friend, Jaebum hyung is the boyfriend.” Jackson sassed but when he noticed Jinyoung’s expression fall, he asked, voice soft, “So what happened with Jaebum hyung? You fought?”

 

Jinyoung thought of changing the topic because just thinking of Jaebum gets him emotional but decided otherwise. Talking it out might actually help him because despite Jackson being loud and carefree and easy going, he can also be serious and thoughtful when he needs to be. He’s also Jinyoung’s friend and right now, he really needs someone who’ll listen to him and maybe shed some light on this whole situation. Also, Jackson’s in a strong and steady relationship with Mark so maybe he’s an expert.

 

“We didn’t really fight. It’s just so confusing and I don’t know what to do.” Jinyoung finally said.

 

As if sensing the severity of Jinyoung’s predicament, Jackson’s demeanor changed into something more earnest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Jaebum hyung kissed me and I kissed him back.” Jinyoung said out loud and it makes everything more real and infinite times scarier.

 

“So? Isn’t that a good thing? Like reassurance that he’s not mad at you? You did explain the whole Hyunwoo situation, right?” Jackson asked, pensively.

 

“I did. You were right, he was jealous. He also said he loves me.” Jinyoung willed his nerves away. He can’t cry in front of Jackson, he’ll save it for when he gets into bed again. Alone.

 

“Uhm, I’m not sure if I’m getting it right but if it was Mark telling me that, I’ll be ecstatic.” Jackson said, confused.

 

“That’s because Mark hyung and you are an item.” Jinyoung said slowly, as if letting Jackson catch on and read between the lines.

 

And it looks like he did when he gave a loud yelp. “You mean you and Jaebum hyung aren’t?! All this time, you really weren’t a couple?” Jackson gaped like a fish and if the whole statement didn’t hurt Jinyoung so much, he would’ve laughed. “I can’t believe it.”

 

“Well, we really aren’t and to be honest, it sucks.”

 

“I was sure you two were an item, though. I mean, you both look so in love.” Jackson mused. “Anyways, he confessed now! And you kissed. What’s the problem?”

 

“I’m scared, Jackson. I don’t know if I can be _that_ person to hyung.” Jinyoung had to grip the edge of his chair or else tears might just flow out of his eyes.

 

“Oh, Jinyoung.” Jackson enveloped him in a hug and rubbed his shoulder. “I know it’s scary to take risks like this but you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

 

“But I’m just so afraid that I’ll fail him in some way and he’ll get tired of me. I keep on thinking that maybe it’s better to stay friends, after all.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t do that to Jaebum hyung and to yourself. You deserve to be happy.” Jackson looked at him in the eyes. “The only important question here is, do you love Jaebum hyung?”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t keep the tears at bay anymore. He burst out crying at his overwhelming feelings and at Jackson’s softness and understanding. “Yes, oh god yes. I love him, Jackson. I’m just so so scared and stupid.”

 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. Jaebum hyung will kill me if he learned that I made you cry. I don’t want to make Markie a widow. He’s still so young.” Jackson joked, turning the situation light. “Besides, Jaebum hyung’s put up with you for all these years, if he can get tired of you, I’m sure he should’ve been long ago. I don’t think he _can_.”

 

Jinyoung hit Jackson’s arm at that and wiped his face, “Are you really sure that we can make this work? I totally overlooked my feelings and took hyung for granted. I might do the same thing again.”

 

“I think Jaebum hyung will disagree with you. He worships the ground you walk on, Jinyoungie. And really, nothing will change. Everyone literally thinks you’re together because you already act like you are! I bet nothing much will differ except for, maybe, more public displays of affection.” Like realizing something, Jackson made a puking face, “Oh god, if I thought you two were already gross when you weren’t boyfriends yet, how will I handle it if you actually get together?”

 

Jinyoung burst out laughing and Jackson did too. Maybe he should just take the leap and maybe, maybe he should just trust Jaebum to catch him.

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung rolled in bed for the nth time. He kept on tossing and turning and it’s been two hours since. He can’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. After talking with Jackson, he decided to have a talk with Jaebum the next day but he’s so nervous, he can’t think of anything else.

 

So even if it’s some minutes past midnight, he found himself reaching for his phone and pulling up Jaebum’s contact. He’s not even sure if Jaebum’s awake. Jinyoung contemplated texting since Jaebum might be asleep already but he thinks that it’s going to appear half-hearted. And it’s not, his feeling’s for Jaebum is from the entirety of his heart. So he pressed call and waited for his best friend to pick up the line.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, i hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> Jinyoung's just so smart at overthinking but dumb on the things that actually matters  
> and we all need a Jackson in our life. that boy is god's gift to us wallowing mankind  
> (and i can feel the fic ending soon tho)  
> THANKS FOR READING!!!
> 
> you all can talk to me here, just leave a comment, or at [twitter](http://twitter.com/got7sbitch)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i am back earlier than what ive had in mind  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! we've all been waiting for this

Nothing much can be said about Im Jaebum. There is nothing exciting about his life besides him attending South Korea’s best university and being the top of a class he didn’t really have to be taking because he’ll be inheriting his father’s company in the future anyways. Sure, he is popular for his wealth and smarts, not to forget his looks but truth be told, he only has few people he can actually call his friends. So mostly, he just spends his time alone in the library, sleeping, or at home, sleeping. Really, his life is just like anyone else’s.

 

Aside, maybe, from the fact that he is in love with his best friend. Irrevocably and wholeheartedly. For years now. _Oops._

 

Jaebum sighed. He’s sitting at the café Jinyoung asked to meet him in. He’s usually laid back, carefree and confident in the way he carries himself and does things. But as he is sitting at the corner, tucked away from the throngs of people ordering their daily dose of caffeine, he can’t help but be consumed by his uncertainties.

 

He first met Jinyoung in high school. It was private and posh so of course, most of the students there bought their way in. At first, Jaebum was disinterested. High school is just going to be another phase in life he needs to get by. It’s not as if he’ll face difficulties academic-wise because despite his easy going personality, he has the brains to actually finish high school without a hitch. Aside maybe from occasional reprimands for offenses like wearing a leather jacket over to school or keeping his shirt unbuttoned all the way or having way too much piercings. It’s not his fault the school system is suffocating and he wants to _breathe_.

 

His oxygen came in the form of a young boy who knocked at their door on one fateful Sunday.

 

Jaebum was at home and playing with his cat, Nora, at the living room at that time. He was assembling a large cat tower for his princess when he heard someone knock at the door. He didn’t immediately open it for various reasons. Firstly, not everyone knows where his family lives. Their place is pretty much secluded from the suburbs; it’s somewhere off the road because his parents wanted a semblance of peace even if they’re situated in the city. It’s also because his parents are rich enough that they had to take extra precautionary measures which brings him to the second reason. Visitors usually don’t have to knock on the door because the guards by the gate would make a call to the main house first and alert the household. It means that before anyone can pass through the gates, his parents would have to allow it and the maids would have known so they can prepare a welcome to whoever is visiting. But there are no maids in sight and that made Jaebum kind of wary with the whole situation. Last but not the least, he reasons it’s a Sunday. Who would visit them on a weekend? It’s not as if his mother holds tea parties at their home, of course she does it at some hotel they probably own, and his dad does not bring business back to their house. He makes it a point that when he is at home with his family, he is simply a husband and a father. Not President Im.

 

Hence when another series of knocks came, he stood up and was ready to alert the guards hovering outside. However, before he was able to do that, his mother came rushing downstairs in a flurry.

 

“What are you doing there, Jaebum? Why didn’t you open the door?”

 

He was about to retort but as soon as his mom opened the door, all suspicions were thrown out of the window because the person standing by the doorway is just a boy who’s maybe around his age and how can he be harmful when he looks like that? Innocent and incapable of hurting an ant. But he looks familiar too, like Jaebum has saw a glimpse of him somewhere he can’t put a finger on.

 

“You must be Jinyoung! Oh my goodness, look at how handsome you’ve grown!” Jaebum’s mother cooed at the boy. “Last I saw you, you were barely walking! You were so cute, I can’t believe you’ve become even cuter!”

 

“Thank you, ma’am. You’re very beautiful too.” Jinyoung said with a polite bow.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to flatter me. By the way, where is your mother? I haven’t seen her in years! How dare she make me wait like this?” Jaebum raised a brow at his mother’s tone. _So it looks like the boy, Jinyoung, is the son of his mom’s friend._ As if noticing his musings, his mom turned towards him, “Come here, Jaebum and meet Jinyoung! He’s the son of Younghee, my best friend. They’ve been away to Busan for years and now they’re finally back! How great is that?”

 

Jaebum went forward with a smile. It’s been so long since he last saw his mother this happy and he’s glad she now has a friend whom she can trust nearby. He knows it firsthand that no matter how many people they have following them, they don’t really have anyone else aside from family. So yeah, he’s happy that his mom’s best friend is back in town. Now, his mom won’t be alone anymore when his dad is at work and he, at school.

 

“Hi, I’m Jaebum.” He introduced himself.

 

“Hello, I’m Jinyoung! Nice to meet you!” Jinyoung replied with a warm smile. He turned back to Jaebum’s mother, “Mom is just parking the car. She wouldn’t let the valet park it because she said it was unnecessary and she’ll only be succumbing to your pretentiousness if she allowed it.”

 

“That little bitc-“ Jaebum’s mom’s sentence was cut off when a woman went careening into her way and hugged her very tightly like they’ve been apart for so long, which is quite true so Jaebum doesn’t blame the woman.

 

“Oh my god, Sunhye! I haven’t seen you in forever! You’re so pretentious having a valet at your house, I can’t believe Jaehyun spoils you like that!” The woman, Jaebum presumes as Younghee and Jinyoung’s mother turned towards him, “Good Lord! Is that you, Jaebum-ah? How in the world are you so handsome? Are you sure your mother is this woman?”

 

Jaebum remembers the laughter and ruckus that followed. He learned that Jinyoung attends the same high school as him but on a different class that’s why his face was familiar. He must’ve seen him somewhere at school. He also remembered that that was the start of school being less boring, with Jinyoung around during lunch and on the way home. They even had each other over the weekends and went to various events at school. It was halfway throughout their first year that Jaebum realized it was easier to breathe with Jinyoung by his side.

 

 

So now, he plays with the straw of his iced Americano, twirling it around and frowning at the bitter taste when he takes a sip. It is true when he told Jinyoung he didn’t regret kissing him. It is what he has been wanting for years now, after all. God knows how much he endured and suppressed himself. But of course, he’s still worried about their friendship.

 

It was a half-lie when he said he’ll be fine even if Jinyoung won’t reciprocate his feelings. He’d been pining for so long and now that everything is out, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to recover if Jinyoung breaks his heart. But he also values their friendship so much that if Jinyoung does turn him down, he will still definitely remain by his side. Call him a masochist, but he’ll get whatever part of Jinyoung he can, no matter how small.

 

When his best friend, the term still stabs Jaebum right in the middle of his chest, called him way past midnight last night, he had second thoughts of answering. He thought of pretending to sleep and just let his phone ring but anxiety was already starting to eat him up. The uncertainty of not knowing what Jinyoung’s verdict will be. So in the end, he answered which brings him to the present situation, at this café where he’s sitting, waiting patiently for Jinyoung to either bring him peace or crush his soul.

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung is sweating. He powerwalks towards the café he told Jaebum where he’ll meet him. He can blame the harsh sun and the way he strides but he _knows_ that he’s sweating from nervousness of eventually facing Jaebum. He’s scared of what might go down when he finally talks to him but he’s also feeling hopeful because Jaebum loves him, right? He said so. His best friend – cold, intimidating, grumpy but also sweet, thoughtful and caring – loves him. _Jaebum_ loves _him_. Of the millions of people in the planet, he chose him. The reminder of such an amazing man falling in love with him filled Jinyoung with a burst of energy and he walks towards the café with renewed vigor.

 

Upon entering, he immediately spots Jaebum at their usual corner. He’s playing with his drink, a dark glass of liquid that made Jinyoung frown. Why is his best friend drinking an Americano when Jinyoung knows very well just how much the guy hates bitter things? It’s Jinyoung who gets off with the foul drink not Jaebum who prefers frappucinos and smoothies. Jaebum must have been really nervous, Jinyoung surmises.

 

Jinyoung coughs since Jaebum was so entranced with his coffee, he didn’t notice Jinyoung slide in the seat across him. When he finally looked up, Jinyoung swears he could see a faint blush on his best friend’s cheek and it is so endearing because he assumes, by the way his heart is trying to hammer its way out of his chest, that he is red in the face too. He gives a small smile to which Jaebum returned.

 

“So,” Jinyoung started off. He doesn’t know what to say, how to start the conversation. He curses himself inwardly for not preparing a speech. So much for being a good student. “Uhm—“

 

“Don’t be so nervous, Jinyoung.” Jaebum cuts in. “It’s just me. Didn’t I tell you? I’ll still be your best friend no matter what.” Jaebum urges him with a smile. “Just say what you feel.”

 

Jinyoung swallows his saliva and suddenly, he’s so thirsty – his tongue and mouth dry. He grabs Jaebum’s drink and takes a deliberate sip to which Jaebum just raised an eyebrow, as if amused. And Jinyoung will be too, if he’s not being rattled by nerves. He takes a deep breath and composes himself.

 

“Okay, so first of all, I have to thank you for feeling that way about me, though I don’t know why. I’m so petty and annoying, and I don’t know how you have tolerated me all these years. You’ve taken care of me more than I did myself and I owe you a lot for saving my ass a lot of times. You have been my rock for so long, hyung. Whenever I’m down, you’re always there to bring me up. You haven’t complained, not in a serious manner anyways, that I spend all of your money on food, that I steal your clothes, and that I make you my personal driver. And during my happy times, which mostly is of your doing, you amplify it. You make sure that when I’m smiling, it’s true and not an act. You make it certain that when I’m happy, I’m fucking high with it. I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend in the universe, Jaebum-ah.” Jinyoung smiles. “You even let me call you that, well, just not in front of Jackson but still. Hyung, I will always choose you to be by my side even in the afterlife.”

 

Jinyoung takes another sip of Jaebum’s coffee, using the bitter taste to push him forward. He knows he’s rambling but he has to get everything out of his chest. But when he returns his gaze towards Jaebum, he finds a saddened look dampening his best friend’s beautiful face.

 

“Jinyoungie, if you’re going to let me down, just say it.” Jaebum slumped back into his seat, exhausted. “You don’t have to do this, it’s making it harder for me, honestly. I’m not going to be mad. I’m your best friend, remember?”

 

Jinyoung’s jaw goes slack. Is this what it looks like? That he’s rejecting Jaebum? “No, no, no, hyung! What I’m trying to say is that, I love you too?”

 

Jaebum sighs, looking forlorn. “I told you. You don’t have to force yourself. I just have to hear it coming straight from you so that I can move on properly. So _please_ , don’t make it any harder. For the both of us.”

 

“I’m not forcing myself! I do love you, hyung. So, so much. And I’m very sorry for only realizing it now. I have been taking you for granted and now it’s time I pay you back.” Jinyoung says in a rush, hand gripping Jaebum’s coffee like a vise.

 

Jaebum finally looks like what Jinyoung’s been hoping – surprised, elated, _in love_. “Are you sure? Do you really mean that? I won’t be able to forgive you if you take it back, best friend or not!”

 

Jinyoung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Finally, everything is settling into order. “Yes, I’m dead serious. And even if it was me who realized it last, I swear, it’ll take the whole earth crumbling before I let you go. I’m never going to let you go, Jaebum hyung. I love you.”

 

And maybe Jinyoung has seen a lot of beautiful things in life. The shores of Maldives, the sunset in Greece, the animals is Africa – but nothing could have prepared him for the utter beauty of Jaebum breaking into the biggest smile he has seen on the man. His mouth grinning wide and eyes disappearing into small crescents. He can’t believe it’s taken them years to finally reach this point; he can’t believe he’s been so blind all along.

 

Jaebum removes Jinyoung’s hand from the glass he's still gripping and intertwines it in his own, thumb brushing over the other’s wrist in the softest, most tender manner possible. “I’m not going away, Jinyoung, even if you try to get rid of me. I’m not letting go.”

 

Jinyoung thinks that it’s better late than never, anyways.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they got it out of their stupid brains, finally, huh?  
> JJP is officially together, im soft.  
> ok tell about what you think, yeah?
> 
> put it down in the comments or talk to me in [twitter](http://twitter.com/got7sbitch)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the epilogue, my friends!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who supported me on this.  
> I couldn't have done this without you (seriously).  
> Enjoy, folks!

The next day rolled in with Jinyoung waking up in a bed that’s not his own with the sunlight streaming into the window and hitting his face in a room that’s also not his own, but everything is infinitely familiar. He broke out into a smile when he noticed the arms wrapping around his torso. He feels warm, giddy, and _happy._ Jinyoung turned around to face the owner of said arms only to yelp in surprise when he sees that the owner’s eyes are already open and staring at him.

“Hyung! You surprised me there. Why are you awake and staring so creepily?” Jinyoung said with no real bite because he’s too happy to feel anything else.

Jaebum just grumbled and tightened his embrace, “Morning, Jinyoungie.” He snuggled closer, pressing Jinyoung deeper into his hold – the younger’s head tucked under his chin, and Jinyoung is filled with so much contentment, he fears his heart will explode.

Sure, they’ve shared beds and did lots of cuddling before; it came along with being best friends and all that but somehow, this feels a hundred times better. Because now, Jaebum is his boyfriend. Jinyoung giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Jaebum slurred, obviously only half awake. He’s never been a morning person even from the start.

Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum, “I’m just happy, hyung. Can you believe this?”

“I love you.” Jaebum said so abruptly and without warning that Jinyoung squealed.

“How can you say that so suddenly? Warn a man, wouldn’t you?” Jinyoung hissed and buried his face in Jaebum’s chest in a poor attempt to hide his face which he’s sure is as red as a tomato. Jaebum chuckled and he felt the vibrations deep within the elder’s chest, he smiled – contented.

 

 

 

Nothing much changed in their dynamics. Everything felt the same as they were before he and Jaebum got together romantically, aside from the random love confessions from Jaebum which Jinyoung thought was absolutely ridiculous. _But Jinyoungie, I can’t help it if I’m constantly getting overwhelmed by you._ Jinyoung scoffed, if someone is getting overwhelmed, it’s him and not the other. How can he not complain when his heart is always in a state of being attacked? It’s obviously not good for his health!

Jinyoung sighed as he takes his seat in class. He started pulling out his notebook from his bag when his phone vibrated.

_I love you._

Great. His heart skipped a beat again. Jinyoung surmises he should consult his cardiologist as soon as possible because he’s sure he has a bad case of arrhythmia with how irregular his heart is beating. And oh god, is he also palpitating? He can’t have a heart attack in the middle of his class. He’s still so young!

_I hate you._

_No, you don’t._

_That is not what you said this morning, if I recalled correctly._

_Ugh, stop it, hyung._

_You’re flustered right now, aren’t you?_

_You’re so cute, Jinyoung._

_Why are you this greasy?_

_You’re so annoying, Jaebum._

_And my class is starting soon, please let me concentrate._

_Who told you to drop the hyung?_

_Please, you get off with my disrespectfulness._

_You know what else gets me off?_

_Guess._

Jinyoung gulped. Aside from being more vocal with his feelings, Jaebum has also become bolder with his hints of wanting to be sexual with him and it never fails to reduce Jinyoung into a spluttering mess.

While Jinyoung is busy trying to contain himself and not combust right there in his seat, Jackson took it upon himself to saunter and bother his best friend. He can take that title, right? Since Jaebum is now promoted to being boyfriend, of course it’s he who gets to be the best friend now.

Jackson, observing that Jinyoung is too busy staring at the board in front, more like drilling holes into it, took his friend’s phone.

“Oh my god! I didn’t know you two were this kinky! Sexting? Really, how is that still a thing?”

That seemed effective enough to snap Jinyoung out of his trance and he glared at Jackson, “Give me my phone back!”

Jackson held the phone away, “Nuh uh! I can’t believe you are this dirty, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung lunged at Jackson and amidst all their scuffling, which the other students obviously ignored, already used to how the two friends are just so fucking loud – another message came in. They both automatically stopped and peered at the new text, heads bumping together as if gossiping.

_I’m waiting for an answer, Jinyoung._

Jinyoung turned towards Jackson, eyes wide. He doesn’t know how to respond to that. Jackson seemed just as surprised too. Then the phone vibrated again.

_Don’t make me wait._

_Or else._

Jackson dropped Jinyoung’s phone, as if it burnt him. “Oh my goodness! Get away from me! I didn’t need to know what that ‘or else’ might mean.”

Jinyoung, equally as shocked as Jackson, doesn’t pick up his phone laying on the desk. He’s still staring at the message. “What do I do, Jackson?”

“Don’t ask me! Stop, I don’t wanna imagine Jaebum hyung beating your ass. Oh my god! I can’t remove the image from my head!”

“Why are you even imagining it? And it’s not my fault you’re so nosy! It’s your fault for delving into my private matters.”

“Yeah, well you two should practice decency! Who even sexts in the middle of the day?!”

“Shut up! We aren’t sexting!”

“Yes, you are. I am so disgusted!”

“And I am disgusted too, with the both of you, Mr. Wang and Mr. Park. I reckon the class will prefer not to hear the details of Mr. Park’s private life. So please, if you two can take your seats. I need to start my lecture.” Their professor said. He must’ve entered the class while they were both having mental breakdowns.

Jackson looked sheepish as he muttered an apology to their professor and went back to his seat. Jinyoung, on the other hand, is dying in shame. He makes a mental note to finally kill Jackson and then after, Jaebum.

_I really hate you, hyung._

 

 

The four of them still continued having their lunch breaks together, with the usual seating arrangements: Mark and Jackson beside each other and across them, Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“You know, I wouldn’t have noticed you two just got together. Nothing seems to be different from before.” Mark said, gesturing towards the couple in front of him.

“You wouldn’t believe it, Mark! If only you saw their messages towards each other, it’s disgusting!” Jackson protested, giving Jinyoung a judging look.

Mark raised an eyebrow, “And how do you know that, Jacks?”

“Yeah, indulge me, Jackson. How do you know what Jinyoung and I are talking in _private_?” Jaebum challenged and Jackson may have gulped in fear.

“Oh, Jinyoung showed it to me.”

“I did not! You took my phone, you bastard, and told the whole class and the professor I’m sexting hyung! Watch your back, Wang. I’m going to kill you one day.” Jinyoung threatened.

“I only said the truth!” Jackson defended himself but Jaebum’s murderous look shut him up. “I can’t believe this! You can’t threaten me with murder, that’s against the law!”

“Jackson, I suggest you keep quiet now. I don’t wanna be a widow.” Mark supplied, shoving a spoonful of rice towards his boyfriend.

Jackson let out a whimper and something akin to _this is so unfair_ but continued chewing his food, much to Mark’s relief. He really wouldn’t want Jackson to be killed by his friends and he’s sure that he can’t save him from Jaebum. He might be scary when angry but Jaebum is still on another level when he rages. So really, Mark is relieved.

“So you and Jinyoung, huh?” Mark mused.

“Yeah, it took a while but we’re finally official.” Jaebum smiled and held Jinyoung’s hand under the table.

Jinyoung blushed but beamed nonetheless. Mark and Jackson, even with how he was chewing, were smiling at them too and Jinyoung’s never been so thankful for the friends he has.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Saturday night and Jinyoung’s lounging at Jaebum’s couch while the older is making popcorn. It’s their weekly movie night and like the brat he is, Jinyoung whined when Jaebum was taking too long.

“Hyung! Can you be any slower?”

“Shut up. You’re just lazing in there, you don’t get to complain.” Jaebum shouted back from the kitchen.

“You’re so mean. Is that how you treat your boyfriend?” Jinyoung whined again.

“Don’t you pull that card on me, Jinyoung. And if you’re going to continue being a brat, then yes. This is how I’m treating you.” Jaebum said, unphased.

Jinyoung huffed but happy nonetheless. This was how they are, anyways. Always bickering, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He grabbed the remote and browsed through the channels. He settled on Animax since an Inuyasha marathon is going on. He can’t believe it’s been so long since he last saw Sesshomaru, that tsundere.

“Hyung, you remind me of Sesshomaru!”

“What? Are you watching Inuyasha?” Jaebum replied, still in the kitchen.

“Yeah. He’s such a tsundere like you, hyung! You both act like this mean wolf demon but deep inside you’re just an adorable, fluffy dog. Cute.”

Jaebum finally emerged from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn with a tray of drinks and other snacks. “I am not cute. And I suppose you’re Kagura?”

“Why? I am not a slave of some nasty demon.” Jinyoung scooted to make space for Jaebum on the couch. He folded his legs and leaned into Jaebum.

“Because you’re both catty. And a snake, she tried to kill Naraku so bad. Plus, she died without telling Sesshomaru she loves him, just smiled as if she was contented that it’s his face she’ll see last. Talk about being stubborn.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were that affected by an anime, hyung.” Jinyoung laughed. “But you can’t deny you’re a tsundere, though. Besides, I’ve always liked Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha anyways.”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and Jinyoung blushed. It prompted Jaebum to dip his head and kiss Jinyoung. It was weird at first, to kiss your best friend, but when Jinyoung got past the weirdness, he found that he enjoys kissing Jaebum very much.

Jinyoung unfolded his legs and threw one over Jaebum’s, trying to get closer. The angle is difficult and it strains his back. He has to hold on to the back of the couch to prevent himself from falling. And as if sensing his struggle, Jaebum grabbed his hips and hauled him straight onto his lap. Jinyoung yelped in surprise at the sudden movement but adjusted his legs so he’s straddling Jaebum properly.

“I can’t believe we just had Inuyasha as foreplay.” Jinyoung laughed.

“Well, you insinuated that you like me so I had to kiss you.” Jaebum winked and Jinyoung falls a little more in love.

Jinyoung put his arms around Jaebum and leaned in to kiss the older again. Jaebum lazily rested his hands on Jinyoung’s butt. They hadn’t done anything else aside from kissing and Jinyoung’s heart rate picked up when Jaebum started gently squeezing his butt.

Just when things are getting heated, Jaebum’s phone started ringing. They parted, gazing into each other’s eyes and smiling so hard. Jinyoung has never been this happy.

“Hyung, answer it.”

Jaebum picked up his phone, “It’s mom.” He pressed the accept button, “Hey, mom.”

Jinyoung tried to get off Jaebum’s lap but the older held him in place. “Wait, I have something to tell you. I’m with Jinyoung right now, can we video call? It’s better if you see our faces, mom.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen. Is Jaebum going to do what he thinks he’s going to? He scrambled off Jaebum’s lap just as the video call connected.

“Hey, Jinyoung sweetie!” Jaebum’s mom greeted.

“Hi, auntie! How have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been lonely since my son wouldn’t call me on a regular basis but aside from that, I’m fine.” Mrs. Im scolded Jaebum. “What’s this you want to tell me, Jaebum?”

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and held his hand. Jinyoung internally panicked because _Why is Jaebum doing this without telling him first?_ He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

“Jinyoung and I are dating, mom.”

A beat passes, nothing. Inuyasha is still playing in the background. Jinyoung opened his eyes, a little scared. He tried to give a small smile towards the phone camera.

Jaebum squeezed his hand, “Mom, I said, Jinyoung and I are dating.”

“Why are you telling me this now? I’m confused.” Was all Mrs. Im said.

“I want to have your approval, mom.”

“You think I don’t approve? When all this time I’ve been nothing but supportive towards Jinyoung and your relationship? You’re weird, Jaebum-ah.” Mrs. Im said, looking as confused as she claims to be.

“What do you mean by all this time? We’ve just been a couple for a week, mom.” It’s Jaebum’s turn to be confused and Jinyoung felt like he knew what Mrs. Im is going to say.

“You mean, you just started dating? I could’ve sworn you two were an item already ever since you both stepped into high school.” Mrs. Im said.

“Hold up, so you thought I was in a relationship with Jinyoung ever since high school and you didn’t say anything? You’re the weird one, mom. Does dad thinks so too?” Jaebum said, not believing what he’s hearing because _what_.

“Yeah, we’ve talked about it before. And with your parents too, Jinyoung. We were all happy to unite our families. I can’t believe you weren’t together until now.” Mrs. Im said, a little upset that the two got together so late.

Jaebum groaned, “Why would you do that? What if Jinyoung and I didn’t like each other like that? You could’ve made a mess.”

“Well, you both looked so in love, we didn’t have any doubts. Besides, mothers know best, my son.” Mrs. Im laughed. “I have to relay this news to your mother, Jinyoung sweetie. She’ll be disappointed too that it took so long for you two to start dating.”

Jinyoung blushed, “Thank you, Mrs. Im for accepting me.”

“Aww, Jinyoung, I love you more than I love Jaebum. You just made me the happiest in-law in the world!”

“Yah, mom! No one is talking about marriage yet. Don’t get carried away and do anything, please.” Jaebum pleaded.

“No promises, my son. Let this old woman enjoy her life. Oh, and drop by whenever you can, the two of you! We need to celebrate this properly. Bye!” Mrs. Im said and then cut the call.

“Wow.” Jaebum muttered. And Jinyoung agrees, wow.

For a few seconds, they just sat there like that. A battle scene broke out in the anime that’s still running on. Jaebum pressed the off button from the remote and then, finally, turned towards Jinyoung.

“So what do you say about picking up from where we left off?”

And Jinyoung should be grossed out by how sleazy Jaebum is being but, whatever. He climbed on Jaebum’s lap and brought his arms around the elder’s neck again.

“Kiss me breathless, hyung.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. :)  
> I tried my best to make this fluffy but im not really good at it so, i dont know  
> i just hope you enjoyed it!  
> As you all know, I started this to jumpstart my writing and thaw off the thick writing block i had...and it worked!  
> I have lots of ideas for future fics and i hope you'll support me on that too when i get to writing it. :)  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Drop in the comments what you think. Good or bad. I appreciate everything. or suggestions! i'm very open to them.  
> Or talk to me in [twitter](http://twitter.com/got7sbitch)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I thank you for reading and enduring this. I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit.  
> I hope you leave comments, suggestions or prompts because those actually help me.  
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
